


Miraculous Spider-Man Like Father Like Son

by Nbm993



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbm993/pseuds/Nbm993
Summary: A sequel to the ultimate enemy, the story picks up four months after the Miss Fortune incident and now Spider-Man and Ladybug are now close friends. But when Hawkmoth prepares for another Akuma attack, everything changes. When Mayura then takes Gabriel's miraculous and exposes him to the world, Adrien/Chat Noir is left devastated and the reveal soon causes tension between him and his friends. He falls out hard with Ladybug and then he soon becomes the new Hawkmoth, determined to finish what Gabriel started even if means taking down anyone that gets in his way. Five years later Gabriel is now in the custody of the Mysterious Fox. This warrior is determined to find Adrien and bring him back to the light but it isn't going to be easy.





	1. Spider-Man returns

Previously..."Miss Fortune was my most powerful Akuma yet. I was so close. But the result is still the same; another failure." He snarled in anger and stares at the window. "You may have gained another Alley ladybug, but he is now a new enemy of mine; Spider-Man. I swear to you the next time will be different and Spi!" 

Mayura: "How can you be so sure?" 

Hawkmoth:"I don't know Mayura. What else can I do? I've used every possible Akuma that I could create but all of them have failed. It also doesn't help that Iron Man now has evidence to expose me!"

Mayura:"Perhaps the evidence can be useful, I believe you should take the fall for Adrien." 

Hawkmoth:"But the city of Paris will turn against me and my son!" 

Mayura: "I'm Counting on it!"

Four Months have passed since the Miss Fortune incident rocked the city of Paris. But now ordered has been restored and Ladybug has returned to save the city from Hawkmoth if he were to strike again. Now donning a new costume with more blackened hexagon patterns around the chest and legs but still keeping some polka dots she Launches her yo-yo and swinging through the Paris Skyline. Ladybug soon hears the cheers of Parisians calling her name.

"Ladybug! Ladybug!" 

Then she landed feet first on a railing of the Eiffel tower staring out at her city. 

"Wow. I forgot what it was like to be adored and admired. People put their trust in me despite me almost breaking it," She thought to herself. 

As she took a deep breath and sighed, she noticed a small shadow with a bald head hanging upside down. "I know that figure." She turned around and sees a masked figure hanging upside down from a web.

"Spidey!" Ladybug exclaimed as other Parisians noticed the arachnid themed hero, drop down from his web and onto his feet.

"Hey ladyluck," Spider-Man replied as he was greeted with a hug from Ladybug without warning. "Good to see you too."

"What are you doing in Paris?" She said as she slowly pulled away from her hug. Spidey just grinned underneath his mask and fired a webline at a vase with a red rose. He pulled the flower into his hand and handed it to ladybug. The civilians on the balcony were watching in awe at how close the two bug themed heroes were.

"I never got to have real vacation in Paris last time so I thought why not this time spend it with you Sugarbug?" Spidey replied.

"Sugarbug?" Ladybug thought in her head as she gazed at the rose and then gazed back at him, blushing. Her cheeks turned bright red. 

But she soon cleared her throat and replied. "C'mon Spidey. Drop the act. I'm flattered you gave me the rose, but obviously there's something else up. What are you hiding?"

His lenses adjusted to a surprised expression when she caught on that he was hiding something. 

“Oh boy. I guess she knows. Sorry Tony, but I can't hide this from her," he thought to himself. 

He then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him before launching a webline. The duo swung to a nearby building outside of the onlookers, who were still glued to their cameras and phones trying to record their identities.

Once the coast was clear, Spider-Man's mask de-materialized, revealing his Peter Parker persona. "Alright, so okay, I promised Tony I wouldn't tell you till later but..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. Are you here on a mission?" Ladybug replied raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Um...yeah. It's called Operation Deadmouth," Spider-Man added rubbing his head in embarrassment

"Uh..What? Operation...you can't be serious!" Ladybug scoffed in disbelief and turned away from him. "You're not planning on killing Hawkmoth, are you?"

"What...No! I know the name sounds extreme but...It's something else entirely. We have footage of Hawkmoth's identity." 

Ladybug's eyes widened in shock and looked over her shoulder. Peter approached her slowly and turned her towards him, placing his hands on her shoulders. "This evidence could really be the break you guys need."

"You got evidence of Hawkmoth's identity? How? When?"

"Well, when you and I fought as enemies, Iron Man tracked Hawkmoth to his secret lair. After we saved and purified you, he came to me with an offer. I thought what he offered me was an actual vacation trip to Paris. But...it wasn't...at least, not, uh, not completely. When I saw him, he seemed stressed. I felt something was wrong."

Flashback  
2 hours earlier…

Standing on a ledge, on a building near the eiffel tower, Spider-Man was contacting Tony Stark through his earpiece. 

"You know, when you offered me a trip to Paris, a mission wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"I know kid, but this is big and I need you to be my eyes and ears for this mission. Can you do that for me Pete? I promise the rest of the vacation will be a real one once we get him," Iron Man replied as he flew towards the building. He landed feet first, his suit de-materializing to reveal Tony Stark. 

"So how'd you find him?" Spidey asked as he walked towards him. Tony pulled out what looked like a toy wand. 

"Um...What is this?" Spiderman asked. 

"One of Doctor Strange's old wands. Apparently it lights up when a miraculous holder is nearby." 

Spider-Man raised an eye lens in confusion. "It lights up in different colors and I copied it's schematics so that I wouldn't look ridiculous with that stick." Tony elaborated. 

"Okay...Who's the suspect?" Spider-Man asked, handing him the wand.

"He's not a suspect...he's the real deal. The actual culprit." He sighed and added, "Gabriel Agreste." 

"What?! Adrien's dad?!" Spider-Man replied in shock. "Oh man."

"I know. I tried to talk him out of his crusade, convince him to walk away. But I know he won't listen...Because he's so obsessed with bringing back his sick wife Emily. But, if you grant a wish with the two miraculous to bring back someone, another life has to die." Stark replied, bowing his head.

"But Tony, what do you want me to do?" 

"If he creates another Akuma, stall it until the footage has been uploaded. Then we head to the location and take him down." Stark finished before suiting up again in his suit. He felt the magic wand light up in red, and looked over to see Ladybug on the ledge of the eiffel tower.

"Tony, she has to know. I can't have my first reunion with her start with a lie." Spider-Man replied as he watched her from afar. 

Tony smirked under his mask and replied, "You can tell her, but don't forget to stay focused. You can hang out with her after the mission is done."

"Thanks Tony." 

End of Flashback

"That's...That's impossible. I fought Gabriel Agreste when he was the collector." Ladybug replied. "This can't be true."

"Look, even I'm not 100% sure it's him, but we need to be certain. Will you help me?" Spider-Man responded, approaching her slowly.

"I don't know..." Ladybug replied. Just then, she heard the bell ring. The last half of her school's final exams were in 10 minutes. "I gotta go, but I don't know who's gonna patrol..."

"Leave it to me. My vacation can wait a little longer." Peter replied with a smile. Ladybug then wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him close.

"Thanks Peter. I'll see you later! bug out." Ladybug replied as she swung her Yo-Yo to a nearby building and swung away. 

As for Peter, his mask re-materialized and he swung away, searching for a new akuma and continuing Ladybug's patrol.

***

Hawkmoth's lair. 

The window opened and butterflies scattered. Gabriel Agreste transformed into Hawkmoth and Mayura the peacock miraculous holder/villain was right behind him. 

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Mayura?" Hawkmoth asked as he was getting an akuma ready.

Mayura smirked and replied, "Just remember who you're doing this for."

Hawkmoth looked ahead to the window and opened his hand, summoning a butterfly. "I know." He concentrated his dark energy and the butterfly flew away, straight towards Marinette's school.

To be continued…


	2. The Akuma Strikes

The bell for the school was ringing and the second half of the final exams were underway at Françoise Dupont High School. 

Frantically running through the hallways of her school in her civilian attire, Marinette was huffing and puffing so much she almost passed out as she opened the door to Miss Bustier's class. The final exam was an essay which was about what defines a hero, a popular topic that’d been debated upon multiple times.

As Marinette studied what Miss Bustier was writing as the choices on the board, a light flickered on inside of Marinette's head. "Oh I know I can write about Ladybug and Spider-Man. I know a lot about Ladybug, of course. I am her. But Spider-man...It's gonna be hard to relate to him. But I'll try."

While Marinette was writing her essay for her final grade, Spider-Man landed feet first on the roof of Francoise Dupont, looking over the courtyard. He scoured the floor, climbed towards the ceiling, and crawled across the surface. Then, he fired a webline from the ceiling and carefully slid down from his web.

"Okay, everything looks clear here," Spider-Man said as he used a free hand to press on her ear piece, signaling communication to Tony Stark. "Are you sure this is where the akuma is gonna be?"

"I'm sure." Tony replied on the end of his line. "Gabriel must be stopped."

"How can you be so sure it's him?" Spider-Man replied. "I mean I get he can be cold and secretive, but he's no villain."

"I thought so too, but I guess he chose that life." Iron man responded. "Any update on the akuma?"

"Negative. I'm gonna keep looking, but I'll stay outta stay outta sight." He sighed.

"What is is Pete?"

"If Gabriel really is Hawkmoth…” He paused. “This is gonna break Adrien's heart.” 

His chain of thought was interrupted as the school bell rang, signaling the finals were over. Spider-Man leaped up to the rooftop and perched on the ledge. He saw Marinette talking with Alya about her paper. A flyer within sight was posted for a post-graduation dance taking place after the ceremony at the Eiffel Tower, which prompted Alya to drag Marinette by the arm and show it to her.

"So who are you gonna ask to the dance?" Alya replied. "C'mon girl this could be your last chance to finally tell Adrien how you feel. Don't tell me you're planning on asking someone else?"

"Uh...well I..." Marinette stammered as the blood rushed to her face and her skin turned pink in embarrassment. "I don't know yet. I may ask Peter."

"Peter? But he's back in New York...isn't he?" 

Before Alya could continue, she saw Lila talking with Adrien, constantly flirting with him in her attempts to make Marinette jealous. Alya turned to see Marinette rush over to Adrien and Lila, falling for the vixen’s trap.

"So Adrien, wanna go to the dance with me?" Lila asked, rubbing Adrien's shoulders. Although Adrien appreciated the massage, he brushed her off and removed her hands from his shoulders carefully. 

"Listen, I appreciate the offer, but my father won't let me go to the dance." Adrien replied.

"Oh c'mon Adrien, you're a big boy now. Besides, this'll be our last chance to enjoy being young before we face the world." Lila added. 

Marinette then chimed in, "It's his choice, Lila. If he can't go, then he can't go." 

Lila, disgusted, just brushed it off. Marinette was angry and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Hey, did you even listen?"

"Oh I heard you and I say, back off." Lila pushed Marinette to the floor and she fell down on her bottom. Marinette bowed her head in shame, feeling a rush of tears come into her eyes. 

Just as Lila pushed her, Spider-Man's spider-sense triggered, sensing trouble. He turned around and saw his friend being bullied by the girl in the orange clothes. 

"Oh, what's wrong? Are you gonna cry? Well good, I hope you get akumatized. That'll teach you to mess with..."

"Hey!" A voice echoed from the crowd and the students all looked towards where the voice came from. They gasped when they saw Spider-Man was on the floor of the courtyard.

"Spider-Man?!" Alya replied in shock. The arachnid themed hero was standing about 12 feet from where Lila and Marinette were.

"Did you push her?" Spider-Man asked. Lila didn't reply as she was in shock of seeing the red and black themed hero with gold painting. "You need to apologize to her." He insisted.

"Well, she started it!" Lila protested in anger, placing her hands on her hips. "I was just trying to ask Adrien to the dance. And who are you to butt in?" 

"Oh, just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." 

Lila then clenched her fists, squeezed her eyes shut, and growled.

"Look, Wall Crawler, you may be a hero in New York, but here, you're nothing. A Ladybug copycat, and a menace."

Marinette gasped and knitted her eyebrows in anger. "He is not a menace!" She shouted getting herself up to her feet. "Spider-Man is a hero and he saved Paris four months ago. If Ladybug was here she wouldn't want you talking to her friend that way, Lila!" 

Spidey looked back at her and blushed under the mask. Even Adrien was watching how brave Marinette was.

The students and even faculty were amazed at Marinette's courage and outspokenness. But while the argument was taking place, Hawkmoth's akuma entered the courtyard, prompting Spider-Man's spider sense to trigger. The presence of the butterfly forced students near the entrance to get out of the way.

"An akuma's here stay back!" Spider-Man warned, raising his hands and pressing down on his fingers, firing a web-line that engulfed the butterfly. But this time, the akuma was absorbed and Spider-Man's web-shooters became the akumatized object. 

"NO!" Marinette yelled as Spider-Man fell to his knees clutching his head, trying to fight Hawkmoth's control.

"It's okay...go find Ladybug," He wheezed, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Tell her to contact Tony Stark." Marinette was about to leave when she heard Spider-Man cry out in more pain.

"What are you doing with this akuma, boy? It was not meant for you!" Hawkmoth angrily as he concentrated his energy. Soon, a purple butterfly mask appeared in front of Spider-Man's. "I guess you can be useful then, Dark Spider. I'm giving you the power to further enhance your current ones. In return bring me...What?! He's trying to break free?!"

"Hey, Mothy. Newsflash, your akumatizing days are over. You won't hurt anyone else ever again!" Spider-Man cried out, standing on his feet. He pressed down on his earpiece. "Tony, Hawkmoth struck again! Time to commence Operation Deadmoth! Tony?!" He was huffing and puffing, the struggle with the akuma was taking a toll on him.

"Already underway kid. Footage will be uploaded in five minutes." Iron Man replied as he flew over the school to Gabriel Agreste's house. 

"You should've walked away Gabriel. Now Adrien's gonna know everything. Then again he has to know," Iron Man thought in his head.

"Alright...I guess now I can...AARGH!" Spider-Man clutched his chest and fell to the floor. Hawkmoth was concentrating his power on the akuma, this time to kill Spider-Man. 

"If you will not obey me, I will end your life, and I will make Ladybug watch as you die. Then she will have no choice but to give up her..."

"There's no time," Nathalie said. Hawkmoth turned to face his assistant. "You've been compromised." She warned him.

Hawkmoth gasped in shock as Nathalie revealed a video screen of Gabriel Agreste's transformation. "They're coming for me. In order for our plan to continue, you must take my miraculous and flee, in case the guardians arrive to try and stop us."

Nathalie bowed her head, nodding in agreement. She took out the Peacock miraculous, transforming herself into Mayura. Hawkmoth spread his hands and within a few moments, the akuma in Spider-Man's web shooters left, purified into a normal butterfly. 

Spider-Man was panting from exhaustion and Marinette was watching from the entrance. But soon, Spider-Man fell to his knees and collapsed face-forward onto the floor. The students watched in horror with tears in their eyes. Hawkmoth had, in their eyes, killed Spider-Man. 

"SPIDER-MAN!" Marinette cried out, frantically rushing to his side. She cradled him in her arms. Adrien followed her and stood next to her. 

"Why would you do that?! That was so stupid." She said, her voice cracking with tears building up in her eyes. His eyes were closed and he was non-responsive. "You gotta hold on! For me! When I first saw you swinging through Paris...I just wanted to be with you." She held him closer as tears continued to fall. "Even though we were from different parts of the world, I just wanted to...love you. I'm lost without you Spidey."

"Ugh Marinette, that is the cheesiest speech I had ever heard." Spider-Man joked with a wink. Adrien and the other students all gasped with Joy.

"SPIDEY!" Marinette cried as she helped him up to his feet.   
"Can you stand?"

"Give me a minute," He grunted as Marinette assisted him by supporting him at the shoulder, and much to the surprise of everyone, Chloe took his other arm and helped out. However, Adrien was looking at his phone and his hand was trembling. Other students also were mumbling to themselves by what was being shown on their screens.

"What's wrong Adrikins?"

"My father...is Hawkmoth?!" Adrien replied in shock.

To be continued...


	3. Hawkmoth unmasked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The miraculous squad and Spider-Man arrive at the agreste house, face to face with hawkmoth. But what happens when a new player Mayura enters the scene and suddenly exposes Gabriel by taking his miraculous?

Flashback One Year ago the collector incident. Ladybug calls Chat Noir to meet up with her to discuss the identity of Hawkmoth. When she tells him that his father Gabriel Agreste is a suspect, he is left shook and overwhelmed with anger. When he asks for proof Ladybug says that she can't but offers a clue, a black butterfly. Once they return to the Agreste estate, The Collector is waiting for them. After a long and hard fought battle, Gabriel is freed but the fact that he fooled ladybug and Chat Noir, only made things tougher for the heroes, leading up to the Miss Fortune incident. End of flashback

Present day

The TV screens all over Paris were transmitting the same feed, Gabriel Agreste was revealed as the infamous supercriminal known as Hawkmoth. While some viewers were in shock, others were skeptical that footage was fake. At the school Marinette and Chloe were helping Spider-Man to the school's health center, while Adrien was still glued to his phone watching the footage in disbelief..

"This can't be real. It can't be!" Adrien cried in anger as he put away his phone and ran out of sight. 

"Adrien wait!" Alya replied but he was already gone. "Oh boy." She thought as she and Nino then ran up the staircase to the health center, where they notice Chloe and Marinette help lay Spider-Man down on a medical table.

"Thanks Marinette," Spidey replied weakly as he laid his head down on a pillow. 

"That was stupid, what you did back there. But I gotta admit it...It was actually...pretty brave," Marinette replied blushing. Her chain of thought was interrupted when Alya and Nino entered through the entrance and Nino closed the door behind them. Alya and Nino then gathered around the bed where spider-man was to discuss their next move.

"This is serious news guys. Gabriel Agreste, the well known fashion designer is Hawkmoth! I can't believe stark managed to get footage of him!" Alya exclaimed.

"Yeah, but my dude Adrien isn't taking it well." Nino chimed in bowing his head.

"Wait. Where is he?" Marinette replied looking around the room and saw he was nowhere to be seen. 

"He just ran off after seeing the footage, he looked very upset." Alya replied as he noticed Spider-Man getting up from the bed.

"Hey hey hey! Take it easy," Marinette said grabbing Spider-Man by the wrist as he stumbled to the floor.

"We gotta get over there, there's no telling what could happen if Chat noir does something stupid." Spidey grunted as he was being lifted in an assist carry.

"Alright I guess we need to going. Time to transform. You guys got your miraculous?" Marinette added as she released spidey and took out her earrings. "Let's do this." Then one by one each of the guardians took out their miraculous and chanted their power up names.

"Tikki Spots on!"

"Trixx let's pounce!"

"Wayzz Shell on!"

"Pollen Buzz on!"

The guardians and Spider-Man were soon running across the rooftops after they had sneaked out through a ventilation shaft. As Rena Carapace and Queen Bee were following behind Spider-Man and Ladybug, they didn't noticed the mysterious villainess Mayura watching them from above on a mothlike creature. She closed her eyes and the blue peacock mask appeared on her face contacting Hawkmoth. 

"The plan is moving perfectly Hawkmoth. You know what you have to do." She continued to watch the closeness of Ladybug and Spider-man as the heroes were moving in on Hawkmoth's location. "A cat's jealousy, another ingredient for breaking a longtime bond. And the consequences of keeping secrets, your downfall is near ladybug. Hahahahahaha."

***  
Hiding behind a billboard of himself promoting his father's brand Adrien peaked over to see if it was clear. Plagg peaked out of his short pocket and Adrien turned to face Plagg. "If my father is really Hawkmoth, he has a lot of explaining to do." Adrien replied in a cold tone. 

"Now hang on Adrien, let's not do anything..."

"Plagg Claws out!" Then after transforming into his Chat Noir persona he leaped from the bilboard and landed on top of the gate to his house. He then saw Iron Man in the courtyard looking around to see if there were any escape routes for Hawkmoth to take. As he was scanning the area, Iron Man then felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see it was Adrien's big bodyguard. The gorilla like man raised his arms in defense after Iron Man almost blasted him.

"Wow you are seriously one big loyal gorilla," Iron man said Lowering his repulsor arm. The big man then sighed and lowered his own arms.

"Ahem speaking of loyalty."Chat Noir chimed in dropping to his feet.

"What the.."

"I know what you're gonna say." Chat Noir replied raising his hands in defense.

"You shouldn't have come here alone..." Iron Man responded while the bodyguard watched as they were trying to sort things out.

"I was gonna go with them but..."

"And now I gotta hear it...goddammit."

"But you got footage of his identity and you seemed so certain so if anything it's kind of your fault I'm here." Chat Noir finished but soon his comments caused Tony and the bodyguard to stare at him blankly.

"What did you just say?" Iron man responded pointing to him and in a stern tone. 

"I mean..." But soon his chain of thought was interrupted as the other guardians and Spider-Man also landed feet first in the courtyard. Iron Man then noticed Spider-Man was hobbling but was being helped by Ladybug. Chat Noir then clenched his eyes in frustration as he saw ladybug and spidey laughing about something while she was helping him. This Wall Crawler from New York and Ladybug were getting close to each other, it was making him jealous.

"What happened to you?" Iron man replied as he approached Spider-Man and Ladybug. 

"It's a long story. So this is the place huh?" Spidey replied as he was looking upon the Agreste estate. He then overheard the sound of helicopter propellers and it was the local news team from Paris with a camera broadcasting the transmission to Nadja. "Oh man Hawkmoth isn't gonna be happy with all this attention he's getting."

"Now hang on we can't be 100% sure it's Gabriel Agreste," Ladybug replied approaching spider-man. But soon the front gates to the Agreste Mansion had opened and much to everyone's surprise, Hawkmoth was standing at the front entrance and walked slowly towards Iron man and the guardians. However Chat Noir was hesitant to get into a fighting stance to face his long time enemy. Iron Man's mask materialized and had his repulsors ready.

"Get ready!" Ladybug said getting her yo-yo out and swinging it in circles.

"Welcome guardians. Today is the day all shall be revealed. From here on on, there will be no more secrets." 

___________________________________

Hawkmoth was standing outside on the front of the Agreste House with the guardians of Paris Spider-Man and Iron Man all ready to fight. As the newschopper was hovering above the Agreste estate capturing it all on camera, Mayura was watching from an alley way and waited patiently for her chance to strike. Meanwhile there was large gathering of people behind the closed gate, they were each previous victims of Hawkmoth's Akuma's. They all wanted Justice for what Hawkmoth did to them. As for Chat Noir he was still hesitant unsure what was going to happen. The victim's of Hawkmoth were mumbling at the sight of the upcoming battle.

"You know Gabriel, if you'd chosen a different path I would've helped you save emille," Iron man started, which prompted Chat to turn his head in shock towards Iron Man and began to think in his head, "He wanted my miraculous to bring my mom back?"

"Come now stark, You mistake for someone..." Hawkmoth replied but was interrupted by Chat noir.

"Where are they?!" Chat Noir cried out in anger startling the other guardians and Spidey. "Where are Gabrielle and Emille Agreste?!"

"Chat Noir?" Ladybug asked in concern with Spider-man also watching him.

"Dude are you okay?" Carapace chimed in.

"Chat...Don't engage," Spidey warned.

"Kitty..." Queen Bee thought in her head. They all turned to Chat in concern but soon they all turned around when they heard a maniacal laugh echo from behind them. Mayura had arrived on a moth-like magical creature, the same one she created to help Hawkmoth escape earlier. She landed on her feet from the creature and greeted the guardians with an evil smirk. She then walked past Iron Man her eyes interlocking with his before shifting her attention to Hawkmoth.

"Citizens of Paris, I am Mayura. And I am the real supervillain of Paris. Hawkmoth was just a puppet master, but Alas, he is no longer worthy of the butterfly Miraculous," While she was continuing her speech, she then raised her arm and grabbed the brooch pulling it from Hawkmoth. "You have failed me for the last time...Gabriel Agreste." 

As Hawkmoth de-transformed into Gabriel Agreste, The guardians, Spider-Man and every citizen watching all over the city gasped in horror. The exposure of Hawkmoth's identity being exposed sent a shockwave of emotion, disbelief and anger.

"Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth?!" Ladybug replied in shock.

"I don't believe it!" Rena added.

"Dude..." Carapace chimed in his mouth in shock. Queen bee just had her hands over her mouth and was left speechless.

Chat noir then dropped his staff and fell to his knees, losing motion in them as if he was hit by a truck. "It...It can't be!"

"Mayura...You said we could bring my wife back if I had obtained the other miraculous." Gabriel replied his voice cracking with sadness.

"And you've failed to see it through...again and again."

"But..."

"When you came to me with your sick wife, I gave you the butterfly Miraculous providing you with the powers needed for you plan. You came close...but your failures have angered me. Now it seems I have to find someone else to finish the job!" Mayura said as she was getting ready to leave. Iron Man then raised his repulsor at Mayura. She then raised the Butterfly miraculous much to the shock of everyone. "Choose wisely stark," She warned. Iron Man then clenched his eyes in anger and moved his replusor arm firing the blast hitting Gabriel.

When Chat noir looked up he saw his father had been knocked out and Iron Man was standing over him. But tony looked over and saw Chat noir ready to attack him. 

"No! Wait! But Chat didn't listen. He clenched his teeth and took his staff and leaped up letting out a feral roar. "STARK!" Mayura just smiled in amusement. "Excellent. The cat is busy time to make my escape but not before taking the others out of commission." Mayura then took out three feathers, concentrated her dark energy and blew them towards the floor.

"What's he doing?!" Spider-Man replied as Iron Man blocked the downward strike with a materilized shield. But then his Spider sense tingled and saw from the Amoks, three metallic beings emerged in the forms of Rena Rogue Carapace and Queen Bee. He then leaped over the queen bee clone and saw Mayura attempting to flee on her giant moth.

"Ladybug! Mayura's getting away!" He cried out as he fired a webline around the moth's wing. His one hope was to keep the moth creature grounded long enough for Ladybug to take the butterfly miraculous. Ladybug then looked over as Spider-Man was using all of his strength, clenching on to webline and pulling the creature, but it still continued to fight against Spider-man's webline. 

Ladybug was about to help but looked over and saw Rena Queen Bee and Carapace, while Chat Noir was battling Iron man.

"Don't worry about us. Stop Mayura!" Rena called out. "Go!" Then the clone's and their originals continued to fight while Ladybug saw Mayura summon a magical weapon. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Hang on Spider-Man!" She cried out running towards them. Iron Man was dodging Chat noir's staff attacks and was trying to counter with repulsor blasts.

Spider-Man then activated his iron spider arms to plant himself in the ground as he continued to heave. Mayura then growled in frustration and took out a short bow aiming at Spider-man's heart, "You shouldn't have gotten involved Spider-Man! Now I'll kill you myself! Die insect!" 

Ladybug then swung up to Mayura and kicked the bow as it launched the Arrow. The arrow that was launched then pierced through one of Spider-Man's metal arms causing the creature to lift itself up dragging Spider-Man by the webline. "Waaaaahhh," Spider-man 

Mayura then turned and saw Ladybug swing her Yo-Yo, her eyes clenched as the moth creature was flying with the three of them with it. Mayura then growled and launched Crystal peacock throwing stars, and Ladybug deflected them but one of them did cut her scrunchies holding her pigtails down, causing her hair to fall. Meanwhile Spider-Man was climbing up the webline and he jumped up until he was next to Ladybug.

"Sorry I'm late it's kind of my thing." Spider-Man replied all cool and collected.

"Well isn't this sweet, the Spider has come to save his love bug." Mayura said. 

"Ah you know. Sugarbug seems to have been tangled in my web." Spidey quipped jokingly.

"Sugarbug? Tangled in your...are you serious?" Ladybug replied in disapproval. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something right now?" 

Spider-Man and ladybug then saw Mayura leap towards them and took out a peacock staff. She lunged towards Ladybug but Spider-Man pushed Ladybug to the side. However when he was stabbed it didn't pierce his armor or body instead he was injected with a special spell. He then fell to his knees and his mask de-materialized revealing his Peter Parker persona. Then blue nerves emerged on his face and he was feeling his body shut down.

"I can't breath" He gasped.

"A special spell that I whipped up just for you web head...We haven't left the earth's atmosphere, in fact we are still 20 feet from the ground, but in your state it feels like you have. So Ladybug, I will offer you three choices. One. You let me escape, and Spider-Man lives. Two. Give me your miraculous and he lives. Three. refuse the first two offers and he dies."

Ladybug looks down at Spider-Man and sees him slowly dying from Mayura's spell. Mayura then lifts him by the collar and holds him over the edge. "Please don't kill him. I'll do anything you want."

"Anything? I like you. See if you can catch him before he's mopped off the pavement!" Mayura laughs as she let's go of Spider-Man while Ladybug leaps over the edge after him. "Smart move but we're not ready to take your miraculous just yet, ladybug." Then Mayura vanished into smoke leaving Ladybug alone diving towards Spider-Man. As the wind was blowing through her hair, she was getting closer and closer to Spider-Man and within moments, she wrapped her arms around him and fired her yo-yo at a nearby building. As they swung, Ladybug grunted as she launched her yo-yo wrapping around a chimney her back hitting against the wall. 

Spider-Man groaned but woke up and saw ladybug was about to lose her grip when he placed his hand and feet on the wall with Ladybug losing her grip, but she caught him by wrapping her left arm around his back. 

"You okay?" Ladybug replied as both of them were panting from exhaustion. 

"Where's Mayura?" Spider-Man replied.

"Gone but I'm just glad your okay. You saved my life so I wanted to save yours."

"Thanks...Bugaboo." He then placed his left hand on her cheek and leaned in and the two of them were kissing while Ladybug was still using her yo-yo to keep themselves from falling. Ladybug's eyes widened in surprised but she soon closed them not wanting the moment to end. However the kiss was soon interrupted when Spider-Man got a transmission in his earpiece. He separated from Ladybug and held down his fingers on his ears.

"Spider-Man it's Rena. Chat noir is down."

"What? we're on our way. We gotta go." Spider-Man told ladybug as his mask was materialized to cover his face again. Soon ladybug and Spider-Man were swinging towards gabriel agreste's house and when they got their they saw chat was sitting down, bloodied and battered and Iron Man watching over him. How did this happen?

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a combination of chapters that were in wattpad and deviant art but decided to combine them to make it flow more here. Also I wanna thank EdenDaphne and other writers for getting me into writing stories even if it is a crossover.


	4. Adriens descent/comforting spider

Moments earlier, Iron Man was flying through the air, firing repulsor blasts at Chat Noir. Despite his attempts to try and reason with him, Chat ignored his warnings and proceeded to attack Stark. While Spider-Man was falling from the moth creature and ladybug was diving towards him, the clones Mayura created had vanished mid fight with the other guardians. As for Chat Noir noir he was about to strike down Tony when his staff was caught by Iron Man. He then deflected Chat's staff sending it flying into the crowd who ducked out of the way. He then struck Chat with a repulsor blast sending him skidding across the floor. 

Iron Man then hits chat in the lower rib cage, then elbows chat in the face. Next he strikes chat with an uppercut before hitting him in the stomach with a light repulsor attack, causing chat to fall on his knees. Chat looks at Iron Man as he slowly walks up to him. Then he turns to look at his unconscious father and bows his head in sadness. 

"Tony, he's family." Chat replied as he was panting from exhaustion.

Feeling a gut punch in his heart, Iron Man sternly replied, "So was I." Then the people in the crowd gasped in horror when Iron Man struck Chat with a right hook and a left hook. Chat then was on all fours and was coughing up blood, but then he was grabbed by the collar and was thrown into the wall's of his family's house. "Stay down final warning."

Chat groaned as he was getting himself up to his feet, while the other guardians were watching in horror. Chat then raised his fists up while Iron Man was ready to fire another repulsor blast.

"Stop!" Iron man then heard Gabriel who was struggling to get to his feet. Chat and the other guardians also turned to see Gabriel stand up after taking such as blast. "Stop fighting, and I'll surrender peacefully." The fashion designer then walked up to Tony, raising both of his hands. Iron Man then sighed, and took out special cuffs, and placed them on Gabriel's arms. He then walked Gabriel to former Akuma victim Roger Raincomprix and handed him off for him to take away.

"He's all yours," Iron Man replied as Gabriel was being escorted into a police car. Gabriel then looked at Chat Noir who had tears in his eyes. But the car door was closed and the sirens wailed as the car drove off to the nearest police station. Iron Man and Chat then exchanged one more look of sheer displeasure. 

Chat then gritted his teeth and huffed and puffed before storming off away from Iron Man and the other guardians. Rena tried to go after him but Iron Man stood in front of Rena.

"Let him go." He replied. Then the other guardians turned to Lady Bug swinging with a tired Spider-man who wrapped webbing around his and her waist. Once they landed, Ladybug moved her arms towards her hips and took the webbing off her waist, giving Spider-Man room to walk. He noticed the people outside the agreste house leave with all their heads bowed.

"What did we miss?" Spider-Man replied as he caught up with the others. 

"Well Chat went rogue and attacked Iron Man." Carapace replied as Ladybug stood next to Spidey. "Did you stop Mayura?"

"No, she got away, and the butterfly miraculous is gone." Ladybug said bowing her head and crossing her arms.

"What happened?" Rena replied.

"She hit me with some type of magic spell. She then threatened Ladybug to give up her miraculous, or she'd kill me and make her watch."

"That's horrible!" Queen Bee replied in shock. "So what we do we do now?"

"I don't know, but we should continue to patrol, and stay alert. We've got to continue to protect Paris even if Hawkmoth is no more!" Ladybug replied raising her fist. But she looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Where's chat noir?" 

Then they all heard a crashing noise from inside the agreste house. The crashing continued from Adrien's room. They raced up the stairway but stopped when the doors opened revealing Nathalie on the other side.

"Adrien needs to be left alone. leave now!" Nathalie said as she pointed to the exit. "I won't ask again!"

"Where is he?" Ladybug replied. Then he felt Spidey grab her by the shoulder. 

"It's not worth it ladybug. He just needs some time to process all that's happened," Spider-Man replied. He looked at the other guardians and Iron Man who was still making eye contact with Nathalie. But then he turned to walk away as well.

"Let's go." Iron Man replied as he then fired up his boosters and flew away. Rena, Carapace, and queen bee also followed but Rena looked over to see Spider-Man and ladybug stay behind, before being called by carapace to catch up with them.

"C'mon Ladybug we should go. Adrien needs to be alone for a while." Spider-Man added as Ladybug continued to listen to Adrien smashing his fathers stuff. He sighed and turned away to swing away when Ladybug grabbed him by the wrist. 

"I'll join you in a bit." She replied. Spider-Man nodded and swung away. As she swung away and looked for a ventilation shaft to sneak inside.

***  
"The derby hat, the photoshoot. This entire brand," Adrien said in anger throwing the hat to the floor. Nathalie then entered the room "Everything, I did! I did all this modeling so I could earn my father's love. If everything is true about him being Hawkmoth, then what the hell did I do this for?!"

"Adrien I..."

"What have you been hiding from me?!" Before Nathalie could respond she saw Ladybug fall down from the ventilation shaft. She was about to confront Ladybug when Adrien raise his hand. "I'll handle this. It seems my father isn't the only one that kept me in the dark." Ladybug's eyes widened in shock at Adrien's comment.

"Alright Adrien." Nathalie said nodding in agreement and proceeded to exit the room closing the door behind. She sighed, but then let out an evil smirk. "Perfect." She then walked past the gorilla bodyguard as he soon heard shouting from Adrien's room. "Let them be, this is their issue."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew I was Chat noir?! I thought we were friends?!" Adrien began. "How could you've been fooled by my father?!"

"Your father was cold towards you. He kept you locked away hid secrets" Ladybug replied.

"Yeah well so did you! So much to point where I could've just walked away!" Adrien spat, leaving ladybug stunned. He then walked up to her and raised his hand. SMACK! He slapped her with the backside of his hand, causing her to fall to the floor. She touched her cheek and felt the burning sensation. He scoffed and looked away from her. "I was a fool for loving you. I never thought the person behind the ladybug mask would be a clumsy insecure wreck! And your obsessive stalking and having pictures of me, it's made me sick."

Ladybug stood up stunned from what she was hearing. Plagg then emerged from Adrien's jacket and stood in front of Adrien. "Adrien you're being unreasonable, this is the girl of..."

"She's not the girl of my dreams! Not anymore." Ladybug felt her heart sink as she then felt tears water her eyes. "It's time for you to leave!"

She then nodded as the tears dripped down her face, "And so it is..." She then turned away and launched her yo-yo at a rooftop, pulling her forward as she swung away, leaving Adrien alone.

***  
Marinette's house  
Later that evening, Ladybug had landed on the balcony but then she fell the floor on all fours and the tears continued to fall. "Sp..Spots off!" Ladybug then detransformed back into Marinette and opened the door to the balcony and raced to her bed to continue crying. Tikki then emerged and bowed her head watching her host cry. Meanwhile Spider-Man had changed out of his Iron Spider suit and into a red and black suit, called the parker suit. He swung around Paris and landed on a rooftop adjacent from Marinette's place.

"I should see if Marinette's alright." He then fired two weblines swung his way up and landed on the railing of the balcony. "Hey Marinette. Are you there? It's Spider-Man."

The sound of spider-man landing on the railing prompted Marinette to raise her head and climb up to the balcony. She then saw Spider-man standing in front of the entrance. 

"Are you okay?" Spider-Man asked in concern.

"Not really. But I don't want to be alone tonight. Can we talk? I wanna discuss a few things..."  
***  
Spider-Man and Marinette were standing together alone on the balcony facing each other ready to talk about what happened in the day. With all that has happened in the last few hours, it was understandable that she was feeling upset. Gabriel Agreste the inspiration for Marinette to become a fashion designer and one of the reasons she crushed on Adrien, was her long time enemy Hawkmoth. Then Mayura had escaped and had almost killed her friend Spider-Man. And finally Adrien the boy of her dreams just broke her heart. She wiped the tears from her face and raised her head up to face Spidey.

"What is it?" Spider-Man asked as he noticed the tear stains on her face.

"Why did you do that? You took the Akuma that was intended for me. Then you were poisoned by Mayura and...That's twice in one day you could've died." Marinette replied crossing her arms.

Spider-Man was a little stunned and bowed his head. "I'm sorry Mari, I didn't want to upset you. I was just looking out for you, and we finally brought Hawkmoth to justice..."

"At what cost?! Your life?!" Marinette snapped. "You might not care what happens to you...but I do! We were having a good thing and...and..." The emotional strain of her words caused her to bow her head and the tears starting to dwell up in her eyes. "Adrien...he broke my heart...and you almost dying...If I lost you...I don't know what I'd do..." She sniffed and sobbed while Spider-Man was shaking on the other end.

"Mari I..."He then felt tears dwell up under his mask and he stepped forward and pulled Marinette in a warm embrace. "I'm so sorry. Please stop crying sweet pea. You're not alone okay? I'm here for you, and always will be."

She stood motionless as she felt his closeness and how sincere he was. She then raised her arms and wrapped them around his waist returning the hug. She then stared up at his masked face as they briefly separated. "Thanks Spidey. I'm sorry I was hard on you. It's just been a rough few hours. In fact I wanna thank you properly, for being there for me." She then moves her hands and removes the part of his mask revealing his mouth, and leans in to kiss him.

Spider-man is stunned at first but he soon returns the kiss as the moon shined behind them. After a few moments they separated and she pulled his mask down to cover his face. "You didn't have to..."

"I know. I wanted to..." Marinette replied. "Sigh. So what now? Gabriel may be in jail, but it just doesn't feel right. Mayura escaped and she now has the butterfly miraculous...Why does it seem..."

"Too easy?" Spider-Man said finishing her sentence. "I don't know..." Their chain of thought was interrupted when the door to Marinette's room opened and Sabine and Tom saw Marinette being held by Spider-Man.

"Wha...Spider-Man?!" Sabine replied.

"Why are you holding my daughter like that?" Tom replied pointing to him. Spider-Man then separated from Marinette and removed his mask in front of them.

"Because...I care about your daughter." Peter replied. Sabine gasped while tom nearly fainted at the sight of Peter's identity. "Oh boy." Then he Marinette and Sabine had to carry Tom and place him on the couch. Sabine sat down on one end of the couch while Marinette and Peter were standing in front of them like two siblings who got in trouble for breaking a window with a baseball.

"This is gonna be an awkward conversation," Peter whispered.

"Yeah...not looking forward to it," Marinette whispered back. Sabine cleared her throat and Marinette and Peter then gazed back at Sabine and tom who both had their arms crossed. 

***  
Adriens House  
Back at the agreste estate, Adrien was sitting alone at his desk, the pictures of ladybug gone from his picture diorama. He stared at his computer wallpaper which was the picture of his mom. "Have I been fighting the wrong enemy? What does Nathalie know? I better find out." He thought in his mind. He pushed the chair back and closed the computer and proceeded downstairs to the dining room where Nathalie was working on her tablet. She looked over shoulder and saw Adrien with an apologetic look on his face.

"Adrien what is it?" Nathalie replied a little startled.

"Look I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. I just...I'm just having a hard time...accepting the truth." Adrien said bowing his head. "I am serious about one thing, and I wanna know...everything."

Nathalies eye's widened in surprise but then she had a small smile. "Alright Adrien, follow me." She then directed Adrien to the elevator behind the portrait of his mom and stepped inside while Adrien also followed behind. As the doors to the elevator, closed Plagg peaked from his jacket and saw Adrien was standing next to Nathalie.

"Before we get off the elevator, you must show me your Kwami. You want answers right?" Nathalie asked looking over her shoulder. Adrien then looked at her in shock and unsure what to do. Nathalie continued, "The Kwami Nooro and your father were working together. I've shared most of the answers you want, if you want more answers, I suggest you cooperate."

Adrien then moved his jacket and told plagg to come out. The black kitty emerged and gasped when he saw Nathalie staring at him. "Adrien what are you doing?"

"Getting answers whether you like it or not!" Adrien snapped. Nathalie then smirked and chuckled startling Adrien and Plagg.

"So you're Chat Noir? Well...I'm not surprised. When you fell to your knees at the sight of your father being unmasked...it only confirmed my suspicion, but Gabriel had known for some time." The elevator then stopped and the door opened revaling the repository where Emillie was kept. Nathalie stepped outside and Adrien followed. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock. Even Plagg was stunned by what he was seeing. Adrien walks up to the container where Emille is being kept and places his hand on it. He then bowed his head and clenched his fist.

"So it is true. He was trying to get the miraculous' to bring back mom..."Adrien started. "Ladybug...Marinette...I trusted her...! Does that mean...Of course. She was my enemy all along! She ruined my father's chances of bringing us together again!" He gritted his teeth in anger. But then he turned to Nathalie, "Wait! Does that mean...Mayura?"

Nathalie nodded and took out the peacock miraculous. "Duusuu Spread my feathers!" Then a light shined and Nathalie had transformed into Mayura. "Adrien Agreste your father and I have been trying for years to get both your miraculous. He may have seemed cold towards you, but he only acted this way because he cares about you and wanted to have his family back. He loved your mother so much he'd do anything for her."

"But why did you..."

"Betray" him? I didn't completely 'betray' your father. He wanted to get captured, he knew the risks and it may have seem a bit extreme, but he wanted me to expose him, so that you could understand why he did all those things for years. I was against it at first, but then I saw you...betrayed deceived by the people you care about most. If anyone is to blame it's ladybug, Iron man and especially Spider-Man...they betrayed you."

Adrien bowed his head and looked at his hand with his ring on it. He then started to have feelings of doubt and regret about his duties as Chat Noir. But then he closed his eyes and smiled. "Plagg I renounce you." 

"What? No! Adrien...Please!" The black Kwami then begged and pleaded but to no avail. Adrien removed his ring and put it away in his pocket.

Mayura then took out the box with Gabriel's miraculous and handed it to him. He opened it and saw the brooch, but then closed it, leaving Mayura confused. Adrien then turned to her and said, "Not yet. There's one more person I have to confront first...Stark."

To be continued...


	5. Accepting Peter/dress rescue

Tom,Sabine,Marinette and Peter were gathered around the living room table ready to have a conversation. This day was full of secrets being revealed; Hawkmoth was exposed as Gabriel Agreste, so Sabine and Tom knew that after watching it on TV. But what really bothered them was their daughter was hiding something; was it a secret romance with Spider-Man...or something else? They knew something was up with their daughter, but now it seems it has reached a boiling point, and they've had enough.

"Marinette, your mom and I are really started to get worried. I know it was four months ago that you were Akumatized and you weren't...yourself since then," Tom said. "But C'mon Marinnette this has to stop the secrecy, the excuses...the lies it has to end!" 

Marinette stood motionless at the words her father said to her. She didn't know what to do next. But then she felt a touch on her shoulder and looked to see Peter nodding in agreement. Marinette sighed and turned to face her parents. She then took out her purse and pulled out a magic box.

"Marinette, what is that?" Sabine asked.

"The answers you're looking for. Tikki, come out." Marinette replied and soon the little bug Kwami appeared and she gasped when she saw Sabine and Tom with their jaws open.

"Marinette What are you doing? Your identity needs to be kept..." Tikki begged her. 

"Please Tikki...let me do this..." 

"But..."

"Mom...Dad...I'm Ladybug," Marinette replied turning to face them. "I've Ladybug for the last few years...the same time Peter has been Spider-Man."

"I don't know what to say..." Sabine said in shock.

"Marinette...how could..." Tom replied in disbelief. “Do you have any idea how worried you’ve made me and your...”

"Don't you see?! I didn't ask for this! Becoming Ladybug...all those excuses and secrecy! I never wanted it! But Tikki said I was the chosen one...Said I was destined to save the world. I mean sure I've done some good, but that doesn't mean I was always happy, especially not telling you about her." Marinette replied her voice cracking. "There are days I just didn't want to do it anymore." 

Peter bowed his head and turned to face her parents who were left stunned by what Marinette had said. He then raised his head and chimed in "Your daughter is the bravest and kindest person I've ever known, in fact...she's a lot like me. I know what she's going through. She's a hero and a hero is someone who never gives up, even when things are bad. I'm not gonna give up, and neither should you Marinette."

Sabine and tom were so touched by what Peter had said they all stood up from the couch and went to embrace Marinette while Peter stood to the side. Soon Tom Sabine and Marinette were all crying because of the emotional baggage. 

"Marinette...We're so proud of you!" Tom chimed in. 

"We always knew you were special. Please...don't stop fighting for Paris." Sabine said as the three continued their group hug. Peter was also touched that even small tears appeared underneath his eyes. He then saw Tikki float next to him as they continued to watch Marinette and her family finally back together. Soon Tom and Sabine separated from Marinette and saw Peter and Tikki. Tom then walked up to Peter and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you peter, for believing in my daughter," Tom said leaving Peter stunned. He then turned to Marinette and waved his hand telling her to come to him. "You two...are really good friends. Marinette is lucky to have you in her life."

"Um, thanks" Peter said rubbing his head in embarassment. "If it's not too much trouble...is it alright that I ask Marinette to be my date for the post graduation dance at the Eiffel tower?"

Sabine Tom and Marinette were take aback. But Marinette smiled and replied, "How about you stay for dinner? We can talk more with them."

"Uh..." Then he felt his stomach growl and soon Tom and Sabine dashed to kitchen and pulled out random ingredients leaving peter dumbfounded. "I guess that’s a yes..."

Marinette giggled and grabbed peter by the arm as they walked to the table while her parents were preparing a French dish...steak and frites. Once they sat down, Tom had placed two plates and forks on the table while also shooting a glare at Peter.

"Now listen here Peter, you seem like a nice guy, but if you break my daughter's heart..." He warned, causing peter to sink in his chair.

"Dad!" Marinette chimed in, causing Tom to stare at his daughter. 

Tom then cleared his throat and said, "Did I say that? I meant to say...I know you won't break her heart."

Peter smiled and said, "You have my word tom. I won't break her heart that I promise you." Then Tom and Sabine sat down and they all began to eat their dinner. Once they finished eating, Peter got up and proceeded to walk towards the window. He then felt his Spider sense tingle.

"Heads up!" Tom said as he ‘accidentally’ pushed Marinette towards Peter. In a swift action, he turned and caught Marinette. But Tom and Sabine's jaw dropped not because of Peter's fast reflexes, but where Peter was placing his hand as he caught her.

"You okay Marinette?" Peter asked. She didn't say anything as her face turned red, and she looked down to see his hand accidentally holding her breast. 

"Uh Peter?" Marinette said, clearing her throat. 

"What?" Peter asked raising his eyebrows in confusion. But soon he looked down and saw where his hand was and turned bright red in. "Oh boy...uh help?"

Marinette then cried out, "Ow my ankle, I think I twisted it," she then winked at Peter who let out an awkward smile.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Peter asked looking over Marinette.

"I think there's one in my room. Mom dad don't worry Peter will carry me." Marinette replied as Tom rubbed his head in embarrassment when Sabine stared up at him. They soon saw Peter carry Marinette up the stairs and soon they both smiled as Peter looked his shoulder and winked back at them.

"Alright sweet pea, let's get that ankle looked at," He said looking back at Marinette.

"Sweet pea?" Tom and Sabine said in confusion.

"Really?" Marinette groaned.

"What? Too dad-like? How about sugar bug?" Peter added.

"You have to earn the right to call me sugar bug," Marinette replied facing her head up.

"Oh C'mon!" Peter responded with a groan. He opened the door to Marinettes room, walked up and closed it behind them.

Once Peter helped Marinette up to her room her laid her down on the bed and sat down next to her.

"Well that was..."

"Akward? Maybe...but I think you convinced my dad that you won't break my heart. " She replied feeling her ankle and twitching in pain. "I think I might need that first aid kit." Marinette then gasped in surprise as Peter then spun a web and wrapped her ankle in a web-brace for her foot. 

"There. All better," He said as he finishing wrapping her ankle. "Listen Marinette, If you don't want to go the dance with me then..."

"Yes. I'd be happy to go the formal dance with you. Besides...It's the least I can do." Marinette said placing her hand on his shoulder. She then leaned in kissed him on the cheek. Peter then got up and walked up to the balcony putting on his mask. He then swung away leaving Marinette alone who smiled.

On a rooftop away from Marinette's place Spider-Man felt his Spider-sense tingle. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Okay coast is clear." Then a goo-like face emerged from behind him and it was the Symbiote from the shard.

"So...what can I do for you boy?" The symbiote replied with a jagged smile. 

"We've got some unfinished business," Peter said pointing to the streets and noticed it was Lila walking towards a dress shop.  
***  
Outside of the agreste Mansion, Adrien was sitting on the steps holding a Newspaper with the picture of his father in handcuffs. He soon heard the sound of jet engines and looked up to see Iron Man fly down and land in front of him. His suit then opened up revealing Tony Stark in a casual suit. Adrien looks away and gets up to head inside but he stops midway. He then turns to stark and shows him the paper. Despite the fight that happened between them, Stark was determined to make sure he didn't lose Adrien to evil.

"So this was your plan Stark? To put my dad behind bars?" Adrien started as he waves the newspaper in front of the billionaire. "Tell me all of this is a lie...It has to be!"

Tony then bowed his head and breathed a heavy sigh, "What do you want me to say huh? Do you really think I'm happy about your dad in jail? I'm not." Adrien then took the paper and briefly walked away before stark continued, "Look kid, it was only a matter of time before...his criminal activities caught up to him."

"Forget the papers! I wanna know from you! How long have you known?" Adrien asked.

Tony then breathed another heavy sigh and looked him in the eyes and replied, "The day you became Cat Noir and Marinette became Ladybug. I found out about your dad, with the help of Doctor Strange."

Adriens eyes widened in shock, "You mean you've known since Stoneheart?!"  
***  
Flashback  
4 years ago The Stoneheart incident, Tony Starks POV

"When I was in New York, I was meeting with Doctor Strange and he was showing me what the eye of Agamotto was capable of. He also was studying the jewels of the miraculous; he became more interested in knowing what they were capable of...So he went forward in time and saw...you and Marinette getting them and defeating your first Akuma." 

"These kids are young and just starting out, but with practice, they'll be what Paris needs. I think whoever gave the cat miraculous to Adrien he made a smart move," Strange said after he closes the eye of agamotto.

"Yeah that is true but whoever is creating these devil butterflies, he won't stop until he gets what he wants," Tony chimed in. "So do you know who he is...?"

Strange then bowed his head and looked away from Tony. "You're not gonna like what I'm about to tell you...it's Gabriel Agreste...the boy's father."

"What?!" 

"It only gets worse...After witnessing Ladybug defeat that stone creature...I went forward in time and traveled through 15 million possible outcomes of what happened if Gabriel accomplished his mission."

"What does he do?" Tony asked with a worried look on his face.

"He fulfills a wish to bring back his sick wife, but at a cost...His son Adrien dies." End of flashback

Adrien was soon left speechless and he lowered his head in sadness but scoffed, "I guess this is the final nail in the coffin, Now it seems even you weren't completely honest with me either."

"I'm trying to make you understand..."

"Enough!" Adrien snappped leaving Tony stunned. He sighed and then moved his hand towards his pocket and pulled out an letter wrapped in an envelope. "Tony...give this to Marinette, tell her that...I'm sorry." Tony looks down at the envelope and reluctantly takes it from him.  
Adrien then turns to walk inside his house. "You do your thing Tony, and I'll do mine."

"Adrien..." Tony started causing Adrien to stop and look over his right shoulder. "If you choose to go down this path...I'll have no choice but to stop you...and I won't hesitate to take you down." Adrien then looks forward and continues to walk away from him and proceed to go inside the house. 

"Nathalie, Prepare to have all my fathers inheritance transferred to my name...We're leaving Paris...tonight." Adrien said as he walked up to Nathalie.

Nathalie then bows in agreement as she closes the door. As for Tony, he gazes at the letter one more time before he suits up and flies towards Marinette's house.  
***  
The Dress shop  
Spider-Man had bonded with the symbiote and his costume was changed into the black suit with the white spider. He then looked over the balcony. He wanted to settle the score with Lila but not brutally "Okay so, we're not going to eat her, we just want to warn her."

"But..."The symbiote replied in his head.

"No...eating...people...." SPider-Man responded.

"Fine...but we need to sneak in undetected. There's a ventilation shaft on the roof," The symbiote replied as Spider-Man also configured his suit to activate his Enhanced Reconnaissance Mode on his parker suit. He swung up to the roof of the shop and climbed quietly though the vents. As he peaked through the vent he noticed a red and black poka dot dress on the display and Lila was walking up to the counter.

"Excuse me is that dress still available?" Lila asked the woman behind the counter.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm afraid we actually sold our last one...I believe a Dupain-cheng's father was the one who bought it," The clerk replied. Lila then frowned in disappointment and turned to walk away. However as the clerk walked away to answer a call, Lila decided to use it to her advantage. She saw the door to the back to where employees would keep orders on hold and crawled around the desk before she stood up and walked in the back.

"Not on my watch," Spider-Man replied as he closed his eyes and the symbiote helped Spidey camouflage his suit. He exited the vent, dropped down to the floor, and web zipped towards the back door. Lila looked over her shoulder as she took a pair of scissors and found the box with Marinette's dress. Spider-Man was hiding in the shadows but he took out his phone and began to record Lila as she opened the box.

"Time for a makeover Marinette," Lila replied with an evil smirk. As she picked up the dress and was about to cut it with the scissors, a tendrill spun around his wrist with the scissors dropping them to the floor. Lila then gasped as the figure emerged from the shadows was Spider-Man but he was hulked up and the white spider was missing. The symbiote then grabbed Lila by the throat.

"You try doing that again, in fact you do anything to hurt Marinette and we will find you...And eat both your arms and then both of your legs and then we will eat your face right off your head do you understand?" The symbiote then realized it wasn't going to eat her and then cleared it's throat. "Marinette is the finest jewel in all of Paris, when the moon shines on her hair it lets out an aura that leaves you breathless. Her blue eyes sparkle so bright, you can gaze into them all night. You on the other hand are a turd in the wind...you feel me?"

Peter was trying so hard to control his laughter, while Lila was was turning red and getting a little angry. But then then symbiote tightened it's grip. "Your first and final warning, leave her alone...otherwise," The symbiote then hears the door to the shop open and he places Lila on the ceiling and webs her up along with her mouth. The symbiote then webs up Lila's eyes blocking her vision so that it gave Spider-Man time to repack the box and the dress so that Tom was ready to pick it up. Spider-Man placed the box next to the door and crawled up the ceiling into the vents. Once Spider-Man was outside on the opposite roof the symbiote dispersed and returned to the shard.

"The finest jewel in Paris huh?" Spider-Man thought to himself. "Didn't think symbiotes would be romantic." His chain of thought was interrupted when he saw Iron Man fly towards the Dupain-Cheng residence. Spider-Man then followed close behind and landed on a rooftop after trailing him. He peaked over and saw Tony out of his Iron Man suit handing Sabine the letter.

To be continued...


	6. The letter

Sabine was holding the letter in her hand as Spider-man was watching them from afar. Tony then peaked over her shoulder and saw Tom putting away the dishes as he was closing the shop for the day. He stopped midway when he noticed the Goutie faced man with the sweatpants and sweatshirt combo. Tony told Sabine that this letter was from the one who broke her daughter's heart. Sabine then walked away from Tony and proceeded to head upstairs. Tom looked at Sabine and then back and Tony. He then looked at his watch and realized the dress shop was closing and dashed past Tony who moved to the side letting him pass. Tony then let out a sigh and proceeded to walk away from the shop.

Spider-Man then crawled along the wall of Marinnette's place and peaked through her window. He noticed Sabine was upstairs and was holding the letter that said, "To marinette."

"Who's that letter from?" Spidey wondered. He then noticed Sabine walk away from Marinette after handing her the letter and head downstairs. Marinette was about to open the letter when she saw Spidey peaking through her window. She then put the letter on her desk and walked to the window let him in.

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asked as he stepped inside.

"I followed Lila into a dress shop," Spidey said rubbing his head in embarassment.

"Huh?" Marinette replied raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"Okay so Lila was about to ruin your dress that your dad ordered but I managed to stop her, even catch her in the act," Spidey said but soon the symbiote emerged from the shard, startling Marinette.

"What is that thing doing here?" Marinette said as she clenched her eyes in anger. "Peter...don't tell me..."

"It's not what it seems..." he replied raising his hands in defense.

"That's right in fact I did most of the work. Parker was just along for the ride. Although he recorded the evil girl on his phone," The symbiote chimed in. Peter then handed his phone over and Marinette grabbed it to watch the video. She handed the phone back to him and sat down on her bed. The symbiote then returned to the shard and Peter followed Marinette to sit with her on the bed.

"I'm not mad at you Peter. I'm actually happy you told me the truth. Thank you for being honest with me. Since you're here, I don't want to be alone when I read this letter," Marinette replied holding up the envelope. She took a deep breath as she opened it and begins to read:

"Marinette, If you're reading this, I want you to know that I'm sorry. Please know that what I did was just. My behavior towards you have been extreme; But recent events including the truth about my father, have shed a new light on how I've seen things. That's not taking away that there was some good we did. When we started out we had a rough beginning, but overtime we grew and developed with and without our masks. As the superhero duo Ladybug and Chat Noir, I always thought that we were an unstoppable duo, beating akuma's and saving Paris. But my attempts to show my love for you have often ended in rejection, even excuses. Then when Mayura exposed Hawkmoth to the world, everything I believed in turned out to be nothing more than a lie. It also made me rethink my duties as Chat Noir. I'm leaving Paris and cutting off all communication with you and my friends. I just need time to...rethink everything. I'm not expecting you to forgive me; but the loss of our friendship and possibly love for each other will pain me the most, maybe even more for you. I hope that if ever we meet again it will not be on opposite sides."

Adrien.

As she finished reading it, she lowers her head and a small tear drips down her cheek, "So, it's really over. He's...he's gone." She then felt Peter's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," Peter then felt Marinette hug him and heard her continued sobs. She continued to stain his suit with her tears. Peter then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He then looked over to see Sabine who opened the door to Marinette's room. Peter looked over and nodded letting Sabine know he's keeping his promise to not break her heart. She saw Peter holding Marinette, and briefly smiled as Peter continued to hug Marinette close to him. As she closed the door, Marinette looked up with tears still in her eyes at Peter.

"Is love really just a cruel game? And i'm just a pawn?" Marinette replied. "Why can't I ever catch a break?" Peter then shifted his body and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"Maybe, it just depends on if he really DID love you and not just the mask." Peter said. "I know it's bad now but that doesn't mean you shouldn't give up on love. In fact I believe you should find someone who loves you with or without the mask." 

"Peter..." Marinette's eyes widened as he leaned in closer with her hands on her face. But then he soon heard his phone ring causing Peter to let go while Marinette was still in a trance from the almost kiss. She looked over and saw Peter on his phone. He hung up and turned to Marinette. 

"I gotta go. It's Iron Man he says it's urgent." Peter replied with a disappointed look. He sighed and approached Marinette and kissed her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow?"

"Uh...yeah," Marinette replied. She walked with Spider-Man who had his mask on to the balcony and as he climbed on the railing, Marinette thought to herself, "You told me to find someone that would love me with or without the mask. Silly peter, you were talking about yourself. You're the one that loves me. I just...I can't imagine my life without you. I think I'm in love with you Peter Parker." Spider-Man then felt himself be turned around and was pulled into a hug by Marinette.

"Thank you," Marinette replied as he returned the hug. Soon he heard the sounds of jet engines come over and they both turned to see Iron Man hovering outside the balcony.

"Let's go kid." Marinette and Spider-man turned to face each other and Marinette had to let go of his hand. Spider-Man climbed on the railing and jumped off firing a webline swinging across Paris until he saw Iron Man waiting for him.

"What's going on Tony?"

"I know I said to hold onto the symbiote and only use it as a last but, SHIELD has sent one of their top soldiers from their covert black ops unit. He's gonna be here soon and he's not gonna be, I need the shard." Tony replies raising his hand. As he takes the shard, tony looks over and sees a man with long brown hair with advanced weaponry and body armor.

"Whoa! Is that him?" Spider-Man replied as his eyes lenses widened in awe.

"Spider-Man, this is special agent fox from SHIELD," Tony replies as the figure emerged from the shadow.

To Be continued...


	7. Enter agent fox

Shield headquarters Paris Base. 8 hours earlier

Nick Fury was watching the news of Gabriel Agreste being taken into police custody on several screens in the briefing room. The director was troubled seeing the fashion designer being escorted into a police. It looked like things were under control, but it wasn’t the case. Somehow he had a feeling things were already getting worse not better. With no other alternatives, he took out his cell phone and dialed the number for one of his best agents, Natasha Romanoff the black Widow. As the phone dialed he remembered having a briefing with Jack Dahl aka Fox the mysterious external agent on the akumas. 

"I understand you have experience with akumas" Fury presented the tablet in front of him, "What do you make of these?"

He wasn't looking at a shield report, nor spy drone footage, he was looking at a blog from Paris which documented recent akumatisations on a smartphone. He was impressed at the level of journalism on display but the level of akumas...

"These are diluted, the akumatisation process has been tempered. Probably via a miraculous which means whomever this hawkmoth is has stolen the butterfly miraculous to utilise. From what I can see the akumas are nowhere near as lethal as they were when I was stationed there"

"So you feel we don't have to intervene?"

"I didn't say that, I feel I am not needed. Do a sweep, find the bastard and be done with it"

"Well that's not exactly our jurisdiction and we can't exactly send the avengers onto foreign soil without probable or just cause" Fury sighed, "My question to you is, does it seem contained?"

"For now, yes. And if it can stay that way then I don't see why I should be involved"

"...alright" Fury nodded, "But if it cannot be contained?"

"Then alert me and I will end the situation" (this flashback I’d simply write three years ago and then maybe add present day to the next slot_

Avengers facility long Island New york.

It was still morning in New York, Paris being six hours ahead of their time zone, and Natasha and Jack were laid bare in bed together, Natasha nuzzled up close to him, his cheek, with a red lipstick marking on his face. Natasha murred as she continued to rest her head on his bare chest, until her moment of bliss was interrupted when her cell phone started to ring. She groaned as she looked over and saw it ringing. As much as she didn’t want to leave his toned chest, she took it from the dresser and saw it was fury.

“Hello?” Natasha replied as she sat up covering herself with the sheets from the bed.  
“Natasha. We...we’ve got a problem.” Fury responded, his tone filled with more concern than what she was used to hearing.

“What is it?” Natasha replied as she heard Jack waking up.

“We need you and Fox to come to Paris,” Fury replied. Natasha then froze when he mentioned Paris, and looked at Jack who was now fully awake. Paris was full of bad memories, ones he’d rather forget. Natasha then continued to listen to fury, “Natasha are you there?”

“Don’t worry Nick, we’re on our way,” She hung up the phone and turned to Jack. She then gave him a kiss on the lips, “C’mon Jack we have a job to do”.

He didn't want to rise, he didn't want to go to Paris. Part of him wanted to lay here, pretend he was in bed with someone normal who thought he was normal and he could go out and do a normal job and all the crazy stuff that had happened was just someone writing crazy stories online. Trouble was he didn't have the mindset to pretend, he was a realist,"...go on ahead, I'll be right behind you"

Natasha nodded and went to get ready, but she looked over her shoulder, with a look of concern as she saw him still sitting in the bed lost in thought. She then faced forward and suited up in her latex battlesuit with Jack now armored up as Fox, armed with sonic weapons and eptosteel protection. 

A Quinjet was docked at the landing bay outside the facility. A little convenient for the two of them since they stayed in one of the rooms there the previous night. The docking bay for the Quinjet opened as Fox and Black widow entered inside. Fox and Natasha sat in the seats and fired up the engines. The jet slowly ascended and soon they were off on their way to Paris.  
\------------------  
"The situation there is no longer contained" he said with an undertone of remorse.

Natasha then looked at him with concern, she knew what he was talking about. She then looked straight ahead and replied, “Then let’s recontain it. This won’t be any different than previous missions we’ve done”.

"Do we have the debrief yet?" Jack asked the remorse still in his tone.

“Fury said a peacock woman named Mayura had taken the butterfly miraculous. He also mentioned six teenage superheroes five of them with miraculous were also there” Natasha responded.

"Do we have names? Arrests?" He was sending a text as he asked, he wanted Kamali to be there, he smiled when the response was she was already there finishing up on the triad drugs trail. Now Fox had more help in gathering more intel on this case especially since agents in Paris were already there. 

“The heroes were ladybug cat noir Rena rogue carapace queen bee and Spider-Man. Gabriel agreste was arrested for being the super criminal hawkmoth” Natasha replied.

"..." he almost dropped his phone before his grip tightened and nearly crushed it when he heard who Hawkmoth was, "Where is Gabriel now?”

Natasha then bowed her head “He was taken into custody by officer roger raincomprixx. He’s currently in one of the local jails in Paris”

“Is he contained?” His voice growled with anger

“He is for now. But jack...” she then gripped his hand to try and calm him down. “We need to be smart about this”

"I concur, forward the operatives on sight to move Agreste to their holdings and prepare to extradite him. Have his manor occupied and stripped down"

Natasha nodded as she focused her attention straight ahead activating the cloaking device to avoid detection. It was a seven hour flight non -stop from New York to Paris. By the time they had arrived, the sun had already set. After they had arrived at the Paris base, They entered to meet up with director fury. “We got the briefing nick and came as soon as we heard”.

Fury nodded, “I was afraid this was gonna happen”

"Who was overseeing this operation?" Fox chimed in, he feared this day would come, the day he had to be called in for this specific mission.

Fury didn’t know what to say except “I’m sorry jack but for the time being it looked like it was under control but...” Natasha then chimed in “but what?” Fury just sighed and didn’t know what to say.

"Nick I am going to need the full report" Fox asserted

“Alright” fury replied. “We got a tip from tony stark that hawkmoth was being cooped up in this house” he pulled up adrien's house on the screens “then these five teenage heroes with miraculous although not sure about the spider kid but anyways they all confronted him. What we didn’t know was the woman mayura was waiting for them. And then things went downhill from there. She took the butterfly miraculous and the spider kid and ladybug tried to stop her but...” fury paused. “I can assume that ladybug didn’t stop her and she got away”

"And what of Adrien Agreste?" Jack looked sharply to Fury

“We don’t know”, fury replied. “If we’re lucky he’s still at his home filled with different types of emotions obviously still processing that his dad was a psychotic supercriminal”. 

Natasha then chimed in “Then we need to get him out of there”.

"Kamali will secure Gabriel and make sure your boys get it right, Black Widow will lead the capture of the manor, I want to speak to Stark, Spider-man and Ladybug"

Fury then nodded, “alright then let’s get moving. Good luck you two” 

Natasha then looked at fox as he was leaving. “What’s wrong nat?” Fury noticed. Natasha then shook her head “it’s nothing” She then left the room and met up with agents who were getting suited up for the strike on Gabriel agreste’s mansion.  
\---------------  
After Fox and Natasha left the briefing room, Fox activated his jetpack and flew out to a rooftop overlooking the Lovre Palace and Museum. Spider-Man and iron man were soon face to face with agent fox after they had met him there. Iron man tried to lighten the mood “So uh how’s nat? You two uh still getting frisky with each other?” Spider-man raised an eye lense in confusion.

"How is pepper, have you two made a baby yet?" Fox asked without hesitation

Iron Man briefly had frozen and was rubbing his head in embarrassment “We’re uh...we’re figuring it out,” he then replied. “So what can we do for you?” Spiderman then thought to himself “fox and black widow? Huh…”

"You can tell me how an avenger, a proto avenger and a disciple of the miraculous- a power which is linked to the ethereal force of the universe- let this matter descend thus far"

“Oh boy,” Spider-man replied as he sensed trouble. 

Iron man sighed “shit. We thought we had it under control when we confronted hawkmoth outside adriens house. But mayura knew we were coming”. Spider-Man bowed his head as he remembered mayura escaping and him and ladybug going after her.

"How long did you suspect Adrien's father was Hawkmoth?" Fox asked getting more impatient.

“I found out back when I was with Doctor Strange in New York. Since the heroes of Paris first started when they fought that stone creature (stone heart)” Tony replied. “I felt bad for his kid”

"But not bad enough to stop this from the start?" Fox marched right up to Tony's face, "You're telling me you knew from day one the name and address of the terrorist and instead of capturing him then and there you allowed this to go on for three years?"

“Sigh” Tony replied “Well I didn’t think it would escalate that badly. They tricked all of us, We were all out played”.

"Outplayed? If this is what it takes to outplay you Tony, I worry for the Avengers" Fox mused.

Tony then nodded “Well if you’re going to take over this case then I won’t protest. You might not like what you’re about to hear next, the kid has the cat miraculous”

Fox then briefly took a few steps back when he realized what Tony had meant"...Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir?" Emelie’s child was the superhero that was battling his father's mind controlled puppets.

“He is. I know you didn’t want to know his identity but with the powers of creation and destruction at play, there were some secrets too big to be kept” Tony replied turning to spider-man “Bug boys girlfriend is ladybug and she has the magic earrings” 

"No you idiot!" Jack snapped at Tony, "Don't you get it?! Mayura! Her name is Nathalie Sancoeur, she must have the peacock miraculous which means Adrien is in danger! "I should have come here when Fury told me three years ago! You've ballsed this right up Stark!" 

Fox turned tapping his helmet, "Widow we need security of the manor now, I've got an ID on Mayrua, Nathalie Sanceour. Please tell me you have her and the boy"

The agreste Manor

Natasha and the strike team had infiltrated the house. Other agents had stayed outside and put yellow tape to keep civilians out, this home was now a crime scene. After they had entered the manor, She then replied back “We’re inside now.” Natasha then called to her agents “Spread out, do not leave any corner untouched!” “Yes ma’am! Right away!” A couple agents called out. “Let’s move!”

Natasha knew with this new development Fox would have seen something Stark either missed or ignored. This whole thing seemed so juvenile on paper but it kept getting bigger and bigger. The agents spread out and searched each part of the agreste Manor room by room. 

“Dining room and kitchen clear! Check the next room,” The agents called out with Natasha headed to the second floor, She kicked the door down and drew her gun. “Adrien, come on out this is Natasha Romanoff I’m with SHIELD,” There was no response. As she walked in, other agents followed her and they searched the room. 

“Miss romanoff there’s no one here!” One agent replied. “They can’t be gone...they can’t be..keep looking!” Natasha replied as the agents spread out to double check area’s they’ve overlooked.

One of the agents noticed the picture of emelie in Gabriel’s quarters and noticed three panels were different from the rest. “What is it, Agent?” Natasha replied. “There’s something off about this painting.” The agent replied. Natasha then moved past the agent and pressed the buttons on the painting. The grinding of the gears prompted the agents to move back as the floor beneath Natasha transformed into a mini elevator. “Wait here,” she ordered the agents as she drew her gun.

Right now Fox would be calculating all the angles he would have spotted if he had been here, he was avoiding Paris for personal reasons and so he trusted SHIELD and Stark.

Natasha had arrived in the repository where emelie was likely being held. As she exited the elevator her gun raised as she crossed the bridge to the end. But she was left disappointed when she saw all that was left were rectangular dust marks likely due to where emilies chamber was. She was crossing the bridge when she heard a timer. Bombs were placed on the legs set on a timer, a trap set by Mayura. Her instincts prompted her to run towards the elevator. She pressed the button causing it to ascend but it stopped midway to the end. Natasha then fired her grappling hook and pulled herself up as the clock reached zero. “Clear out now!” She ordered her agents as she reached the surface. With now time to waste the agents followed suit, and they all braced for impact.

And then...nothing happened. A chuckle was overheard and from the shadows a familiar glow and figure slipped out armored similar to Fox. With eptosteel plating and sonic weapons and her face concealed with goggles and a mask, she was not to be messed with. Her name was Kamali aka Lizzie Dahl, Fox’s adopted daughter. 

"Ye getting twitchy Black Widow" Kamali replied with a smile underneath her mask, she'd used her sonic disruptors to sever the timer from the devices. Her father would be proud.

Black widow and the other agents looked up back on what could’ve been an explosion. She then stood up and helped the other agents to their feet. “Thanks Kamali” Natasha replied as she patted Kamali on the shoulder.

"And your welcome, we got Gabriel locked up at the holding bay. I'm heading back there now so don't embarrass me by making a mess here. We need every bit of evidence and we need Adrien and Nathalie found."

The rest of the agents that had did another sweep returned with their heads bowed, “I’m sorry Miss Romanoff but we’ve searched the house twice there’s no sign of them”. Natasha then put her gun away and pounded the wall in frustration “dammit!”

"Then we gotta put the heat on Gabriel" Kamali nodded, "Some of you guys better get to work on setting up shop here, scan for akuma residue and see if they left anything behind that explains how and what he did"

“You got it. We’ll get on it right away,” the agents replied. As they set up shop to search the house for more clues Natasha then contacted Fox on her earpiece “I’m sorry Jack we were too late. They knew we were coming for them”.

Fox sighed in disbelief, “So we're down the son, the assistant but not the father...I'm going to give him the grilling"

“Jack...” Natasha replied in a more concerned tone. “Do you need me there?” 

He growled lowly, "I need you to find me something I can use, I can interrogate this piece of crap myself"

Natasha sighed, “alright. Just...keep me in the loop okay? “I’ll see what I can find,” Natasha replied as she bowed her head. The more they have tried to find Adrien the more she noticed Jack was becoming more, frustrated and not himself. Despite being cool and collective Natasha was starting to worry about him, and the frustrations were just beginning.

Shield Interrogation cell Paris Base  
Later that evening after meeting with Iron Man and Spider-man, Fox had arrived outside of the interrogation room where Gabriel Agreste was kept. Gabriel was cuffed to a table in a grey prison uniform. He slowly woke up and found himself in the interrogation room, not his prison cell “Wha...where am I?” He called out. “Hello?”

"Hello there" an agent spoke on the speaker, "In light of recent events your status has been upgraded from terrorists to global threat, you're being extradited to the United States"

“Who’s there?” Gabriel called out. “What is the meaning of this?”

"We want you to talk, but our guy here...he seems very pissed at you" The agent replied with Fox behind him listening and clenching his fist.

Gabriel begged and pleaded which surprised some of the agents outside, “please have mercy...I’ll talk just don’t hurt me!”

"That doesn't seem like you", the agent's voice had changed, "The Gabriel Agreste I remember was always so calm, confident...arrogant, assured he knew what was going on and didn't suffer putting up with fools"

Gabriel then froze “h...how do you know...who are you?”

"I believe you had a name for me, one I actually grew comfortable with...Dominique Volpe" Fox replied as he opened the door.

“It...it can’t be...! But how?” Gabriel replied.

"I didn't die, for every second I was on those battlefields...I didn't die" Fox said as he closed the door behind him

Gabriel briefly crept back down to his chair trembling with fear that he was going to be slaughtered by him; because of what Gabriel did to him, “dom...I...you don’t have to do this!”

"Do what? What do you think I am going to do?" he tilted his head like a curious predator, "Do you think I'm going to kill you?"

“Please I...” Gabriel was stuttering like some bumbling fool. “I can give you whatever you want. Name it and it’s yours”

Fox then smirked showing some jagged teeth, "Okay then, I would like some information: what have you and Nathalie done to Adrien?"

Gabriel gasped, “adrien?” He then bowed his head, “We showed him the truth about his mother. Ladybug has the magic earrings to bring back emelie. We just needed to secure the cat miraculous”.

"Yes but you gave Nathalie the peacock miraculous. You corrupted the butterfly with an akuma presence which is how you made the diluted spirits but what about the boy? What did you do with him?" Fox replied, his tone growing more serious.

“He’s...he was given the butterfly miraculous to take my place. I’ve failed in the past to secure the ladybug earrings and cat ring, but I guess with him having the cat miraculous and on our side now...we’re more than halfway of fulfilling our mission” Gabriel replied

"But to make him follow that goal you have to do more...akumatise him? But you couldn't brainwash him like you brainwashed the others..." Fox paused...and then he lunged at Gabriel and held him to the wall, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Gabriel gasped and yelped as he felt foxs hands on his “please I didn’t...he he....” The other agents watching outside were murmuring, growing worried fox would snap, one of them close by the door, just in case.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER CHILD?!" Fox screamed his grip tightening on Gabriel

“I only did what I had to for Emelie because Adrien was missing his mom!” Gabriel replied as he started to tear up gasping for air. “I turned him to the dark side for her!” 

"...Gabriel" Fox's voice went calm, "he's dying now"

“What?” Gabriel replied in horror.

"You akumatised the butterfly miraculous meaning when Adrien wears it the akuma presence will invade his soul...you know that right?" Fox responded as he loosened his grip.

Gabriel bowed his head realizing what he had done and what was happening to his son. “Adrien...”

"Gabriel...the butterfly miraculous tempered their corruption to just the mind, but if you've enfused the akuma to the miraculous you've let pure evil take hold and it's not going to go after nooroo if it's bonded to Adrien. It will corrupt him until it reaches his soul and devour it because that's what Akumas do!" Fox then set him down, his hands still on his collar

“Dom...are you going to go after him? Because if you do, he'll see you as a threat...an obstacle to his mission of bringing back emelie”. Gabriel replied. 

"Bringing back...you know something Gabriel...you're an idiot. Wanna know why? Because you dragged this on for what? Three god damn years? You know how soon we could have saved Emelie? A month, tops. And all you had to do...was swallow your pride and call someone"

“....you’re right...” Gabriel admitted. “But would you have taken emelie away if I had accepted your help?”

"..." Fox growled inhumanly and slammed him onto the desk, "IS THAT WHAT THIS WAS ABOUT?! YOU CALLED THE MERCENARY KING TO TAKE ME AWAY! OUR FRIEND DIED! EMELIE NEARLY DIED PROTECTING ME! I BARTERED FOR HER LIFE!"

Gabriel coughed as he tried to steady himself from the impact, “dom...I’m sorry please...”

"You know the kicker?! I forgave you for all that! That's why I didn't come to Paris when they asked me...but your insane idiocy has put Emelie's life on the line and Adrien's! You were supposed to protect them! Love them!"

And then Gabriel was silent but broken. He couldn’t respond. Fox was right, he failed as a Father and husband not doing enough for emelie and adrien and in turn his son falling to the dark side was the last straw for fox.

"...Adrien's miraculous connection buys him time, but that could be months at the least or five years at the most if we're lucky...do you understand that Gabriel?"

Gabriel looked up at him and nodded. “Yes. But I don’t know where they’re going or where they are now”.

"So you're useless", the tone carried much menace

And the Gabriel bowed his head again and sat down in his chair, “If you’re going to kill me for what I did to my son for wanting to bring my wife back, then you do what you have to do”

“No I have other plans...my colleauges are going to ask you questions about your assets, they will freeze everyone of them. Before I go you're going to tell me where your biggest holdings are outside of Paris" 

“Very well then,” Gabriel said as he stood up, “I have accounts in New York. The money was going to be transferred to Adrien in case he needed to survive. But it’s unlikely he’ll go there”.

"No that's where exactly where he'll go, if he's out of the city he needs to go somewhere big to set up base and draw the other miraculous in...he just needs Ladybug"Fox felt another itch and he punched Gabriel in the gut, "I'll see you in the states, old friend"

Gabriel coughed and felt blood drip down his face. He looked on as fox exited the cell. The guards outside went in and sat Gabriel back down into the chair and wiped off the blood from his face. They murmured to each other nervously as they finished cleaning him off and left him alone. Natasha was walking up to the same prison cell and she noticed Fox was leaving from it. She quickly sped up to catch up to him. “Fox wait up!”

Fox looked over his shoulder to see Black widow catch up to him, He then turned to face her, "Adrien and Mayura will be heading to New York, we're gonna need to go back. I need Gabriel's assets frozen so once they touch down there they cannot escape"

Natasha then placed a hand on his cheek to comfort him, “How are you holding up?”

He sighed as he took her hand from her cheek placing it in his. "Nat...Adrien's soul is compromised, he's dying"

“What?” Natasha replied in shock. Seeing her king was troubled by the events that had taken place, she then pulled him into a hug. “We’ll get him back I promise”.

Fox hugged her back, pulling her closer. PDA was reserved only in SHIELD's presence, but he didn’t care. Natasha was his support system and was more than a friend to him. She was the only that he’d turn to for comfort, even with bad days like this one, it felt nice to be hugged by Nat.

Natasha briefly separated from the hug but then placed both hands on his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. "Ahem" An agent walked over with some files "We have a list of all the assets sir, we've got them all on lock except for one item...a private jet"

Natasha and fox separated their lips and looked down at the files. While fox still had his arms around her waist Natasha reached for them with her free arm. “Thank you”. Natasha then groaned in frustration, she didn’t want to leave his side but there was work to be done so she kissed him one more time on the lips then walked away to look over the files. Being a master hacker Natasha manages to bypass firewalls and security servers without leaving any traces leading back to her, and that came even more useful securing most of the assets Adrien would need.

Freezing all credit accounts, shares, stocks and getting all that research into the miraculous, Adrien and Mayura would be strapped. And that would mean they’d be forced to find funds else which gave shield an opportunity to find out where they were going and who to seek the funds from. The first clue was the private jet, If Fox was right then they could find them in NYC.

Three hours later,

As the night life shined on the Paris skyline, Spider-man was swinging around the city, going on patrol. While he was swinging he had received an anonymous text to meet by the eiffel tower.

“I wonder what this is about?” He wondered as he swung down to the Eiffel Tower. “Okay I’m here now who could be so eager to meet me?”

"Hello lad" Fox appeared almost out of nowhere

“Agent fox?!” He was briefly surprised “hey what are you doing here?”

"It's just Fox, I'm an external part of SHIELD...I came here to thank you for all your hard work" Fox replied with a smile under his helmet.

“Thank me?” Spider-Man bowed his head. “Why?”

"For everything you have done for this city, for your homestead and for bringing Gabriel Agreste to justice"

“I...I don’t know what to say...” spider-man replied. “I just it’s just...it’s too bad mayura escaped with the butterfly miraculous”.

"Well that's not your problem anymore. I will be taking care of this investigation now...you live your life, give your partner a kiss and figure out what you're gonna do next" Fox replied.

“...thanks fox” spider-man replied with a smile under his own mask. He then looked over as he was leaving agent fox was gone. “That was creepy” 

Back at the shield base Natasha was finishing up securing the funds but she wondered if Fox was doing alright. Her phone rang, thinking it was fox she quickly picked it up but it was fury.

“What is it nick?” Natasha replied. 

“How are you and jack doing?” Fury was concerned this case would cause tension between them despite them gaining some ground. 

“I’ll check in on him. Thanks nick” she hung up and dialed jacks number.

Jack saw it was Natasha’s number on his own phone and picked up, "Talk to me Nat"

“Hey I was just wondering if you’re doing alright?” She had been worried about him all day, the house empty, Adrien not there, too many setbacks to count.

"Could be better but we have the right start to fixing this mess...how are you?" Jack asked as he kept the phone to his ear.

“I’m doing fine but you had me worried for a bit” Natasha replied, her tone growing a little somber, which had surprised Jack. 

“"Did I...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry", Jack quickly apologized. He then thought to himself, “Natasha almost never gets worried...I wonder if the rest of the team is also feeling the same way?”

“It’s okay. Do you want to have dinner with me? We could use a small break and then we can get back to the mission,” Natasha said after she had closed her computer and saved her work for what was gathered so far.

"Dinner in Paris? Erm...okay" Jack said as he soon heard a low growl. He then patted his stomach. “Merde, all this searching for Adrien has built me an appetite”. As much as he wanted to continue the work on this case, he felt Natasha had a point they needed to take a break and then regroup when their minds were sharper and of course they had a decent bite to eat.

“Great. I’ll see you tonight”, Natasha replied. “I’ll find us a place and then we can meet up there”.

Chez Poitou 

The moon shined bright in the night sky, the stringing of harps and violins playing small romantic tracks. Natasha had arrived in a black strapless dress, her personal favorite and the one she and Jack danced together in. She was sat down by the waiter and was presented with two menus. 

Jack arrived in style, shades, hair slicked back, red dress shirt, black jacket and trousers. Called it his spy-wear, he was then greeted by the same waiter who walked him over to the table where Natasha was sitting down at. Natasha then saw him and pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

Acting like they were a couple...they sort of were, professionally,sexually but romantically was always the grey area, "Nice spot" he started but he was distracted at how beautiful Natasha was, she knew how to make him blush especially in that dress she was in. 

“It’s better with you my king” Natasha smiled as her comment made him turn pink with a small blush.

Jack looked around, a twitch. She was calling him that in public, a little too brazen for his tastes. He then whispered, "Okay...right I got some news. I spoke to Fury about this case and so I told him I'll need you on call right?"

Natasha then raised an eyebrow in confusion at first, but then she let out a small smile and rested her head in his chest, “Of course jack. I’m with you on this all the way. Like I said we’ll get him back”.

"Right...so Fury suggested when we get back to NYC we move in on this...like at the penthouse" Jack replied looking over to see if the other patrons were watching. 

“Got it. I have secured the assets which will bring Nathalie and adrien our into the fray. The one thing that confused me was the private jet. We can start there when we head back to New York.” Natasha finished.

"Right, so you're cool with moving in with me then?" Jack asked his arms still around her waist. 

Natasha smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the lips, causing some of the other patrons to be wowed and others replying awww. She then whispered in his ear after she separated her lips from his “I’d love that”

She used the word love, it made him blush, he thought she'd glossed over it but she seemed all too happy to accept it. Because her feelings for him were strong and she wanted to be by his side through thick and thin. Natasha and Jack then sat down at the table and decided to have their dinner together, but both knew deep down, things were not going to be the same. And they had to be ready for the challenges and the setbacks...but will it be enough to save Adrien and stop Mayura?

To be continued...


	8. Graduation/A new Hawkmoth!

The Agreste manor was burning throughout the night, the old home of Gabriel Agreste, Nathalie and Gabriel's son Adrien was being reduced to nothing but Ash. The former victims of Gabriel all stood outside the gate in shock and disbelief. Despite the fact that Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth, it was heartbreaking to see the house destroyed. However there were those that felt that Gabriel was a criminal, and he deserved to have his house burned down to the ground. By the time there was nothing left of the house, the sun had began to rise and the day of the graduation ceremony had arrived.

Marinette had awakened from her slumber and she looked at the clock to see that it was 7:45 AM and the ceremony was at 10:00 AM. She moved slowly out of bed and went to the restroom to freshen up. As she finished putting on her clothes and leaving her hair loose, she noticed Wayzz was outside her window.

"Wayzz? What are you doing here? What's going on?" Marinette replied as the turtle Kwami entered her room.

"Master fu needs to see you it's urgent." Wayzz responded as Tikki emerged from Marinette's purse. "He was scared when I went to see him."

"But my graduation is in less than a few hours." Marinette groaned in frustration as she looked at the clock to see it was now 8:10AM

"Don't worry Marinette. I'm sure whatever it is Master fu would understand." Tikki replied. 

"Well there's no time to lose. Let's go!" Marinette replied as she then walked down the stairs and left her parent's shop. As she was running towards Master fu's shop, she stopped briefly and stood in shock of Adrien's house with police tape and agents clearing out whatever they could salvage. "What...what happened?" She frantically pulled out her phone and tried to contact Adrien, but then she stopped. After scrolling through the contacts and finding his name, she moved her thumb and pressed the button to put her phone in sleep mode. She bowed her head and sighed as she remembered her fight with Adrien the night before. "She is not the girl of my dreams Plagg...Not anymore. It's time for you to leave!" 

Her chain of thought was interrupted when she had received a phone call. She raised her arm with the phone and saw it was Master fu's number on the screen. "Hello?"

"Marinette where are you? How far are you from my shop?" Master fu said on the other end. The tone in his voice was more somber and it had Marinette

"I'm almost there." She replied as she hung up her phone and ran frantically to Master Fu's shop. She opened the door and noticed it had been cleaned out, with the exception being that suitcases were near the door. "Master fu? Are you here?"

The short old man had appeared with the miraculous box and he had sat down inviting Marinette to sit with her.

"I'm leaving Paris with the remaining miraculous. As for the Fox Turtle and Bee miraculous I will be leaving them with you to give to your friends. I know they will not let Paris down. The one called Mayura will try to find me and even if she does, she won't be able to get all of them."

"Master fu...I know about..." Marinette started but was interrupted.

Master fu then chimed in, "I know Marinette. You and Adrien know about each other's identities. And that his father was Hawkmoth."

Marinette bowed her head and sighed, "Master I was a fool. I thought he was the love of my life. But after his father was unmasked, he turned on me and my friends." Master fu stroked his chin and saw that she was frustrated with herself. "If this was the price of being a hero; keeping secrets and not telling the ones we love who we are...then I'm not sure if I want to love again. I want to be with someone who understands me...who knows the struggle of balancing superhero work with normal lives."

Master fu's eyes widened but he smiled and held her hand. "Marinette Love is not that simple. But I think you are capable of doing whatever it takes for the one you love. Whoever he is he's lucky to have met a girl like you." He then remembered the love of his life, Marianne Lenoir. Then he shifted his attention back to Marinette, "Who is he?"

"Huh?" Marinette asked. "Oh his name is Peter Parker. I know I shouldn't say this but, he also is Spider-Man."

"I see," Master fu replied as he continued to stroke his chin. He then looked at his watch on his cell phone and saw that it was 9:20AM. "Well Marinette, I promised you I wouldn't keep you long. You've got a ceremony to attend." 

Marinette nodded in agreement and stood up but not before Master fu took her hands and replied, "You've come a long way since your first battle with Stoneheart. I'm very proud of you and I know you will continue to do the right thing." Marinette was touched that she knelt down and hugged him goodbye. 

"Thank you master." She slowly stood to her feet and exited the shop. Master fu then picked up his bags and slowly opened the door, before he turned the lights off to his shop one last time.  
***  
Françoise Dupont High School  
The parents and friends of the graduating class were all gathered in the courtyard sitting in their chairs waiting for their kids to arrive. The courtyard was decorated with streamers and balloon with a congratulations banner. It was a long journey for each of them but they were all ready for the next chapter of their lives. Everyone was there except Adrien. He had requested to have his diploma delivered to his new address, which was kept hidden except to those that were delivering the package to him. Marinette had arrived just in time to see her classmates all dressed up in their gowns. She looked over her shoulder and saw Peter with her parents taking photos of her and friends.

"Hey so, what happened last night at Adrien's place?" Alya then whispered to her. "Peter told me you went into his house and confronted him as Ladybug?"

"Alya...not now please. I don't want to think about last night. I just want to take my mind off of what happened. Sigh. He...told me he was fool for loving me and I'm no longer the girl of his dreams," Marinette replied. 

"Ouch girl...I'm so sorry." Alya replied placing her hand on her shoulder. 

"It's okay Alya, in fact i'm relieved. This was a wake up call, he only loved me because of the mask, not the person who was behind it. So in a way I actually found someone that loves me for being me," Marinette replied. The principal then told all the graduates and their parents to all be seated and the ceremony was under way. When Marinette had got her diploma she walked down the small ramp and saw Peter take pictures of her. She smiled as the light flashed from Peter's camera. But then she was shoved by Lila who rubbed shoulders with her as they were headed back to their seats.

"Hey watch it Lila," Marinette replied.

"Or what? You may have been saved by that interfering menace Spider-Man, but all I have to do is wait for an Akuma to strike." Lila spat with confidence.

"Hmph, don't bother Lila, Gabriel Agreste was hawkmoth and now he's in Jail. So good luck with that. Oh and BTW Spidey sent me some pretty chilling evidence of you; one that will finally expose you for the fraud you really are, " Marinette replied leaving Lila stunned. She then looked over and saw Peter give her a thumbs up and she blushed as she sat down.

Lila gritted her teeth in anger. "There's no way, how did I get caught?" Her eyes widened as she remembered the hulk like creature that caught her with the scissors in her hand. "If you do anything to hurt Marinette again, we will find you." "Dammit." She then clenched her hands on her lap. "Damn you Spider-Man." She then shifted her attention as the principal asked the graduating class to rise. After throwing their caps up in the air, the family and friends all met up with the graduates to take photos. Marinette had her photos taken with her parents, A couple of group photos with Alya and her siblings, Nino, Chloe and finally Peter. 

Peter then looked over and saw Lila who shot him a glare and Peter glared back at her. It seems now he's now made another enemy, but he didn't let that bother him. What was more important was that Marinette had graduated and there no more Akuma's to be fought. But he then bowed his head, and knew deep down, there were still loose ends, Mayura the new threat to Marinette and her friends and Adrien was no where to be seen. But he was distracted by Marinette who wanted to take a selfie with him. He smiled and Marinette had raised her camera phone with her After what he and Marinette had been through four months earlier starting out as enemies, this was their moment of happiness so he decided to enjoy his remaining vacation time with Marinette.  
***  
After the ceremony had concluded, Peter was invited over by Marinette and her family to pass some time before the ceremony. Once they got back to the house, Marinette actually invited Peter up to her room. After he climbed up the stairs Marinette suddenly wrapped her arms around Peters neck and kissed him, leaving him stunned. After a few seconds she separated from Peter who was still holding Marinette close to him.

"Marinette...What was that?" Peter responded.

"Peter...I...I love you." Marinette replied placing her hands on his cheeks. 

"You...You love me? W..what's going on?" Peter was confused.

"Nothing I just...I thought about what you said last night, about finding someone who loves me not just for the mask. And I realized it was you." 

"Me?!" Peter was flabbergasted by what she was telling him. "I don't know what to say..."

"Do you not love me back?" She replied with a worried tone. But she soon was pulled closer to him her eyes interlocking with his and she felt Peter's lips touch hers gently and she was lost in a trance. 

"So does that answer your question?" Peter then lifted her in his arms and placed her on the bed and they continued to make out until Marinette noticed the clock. The dance was at 7:00PM and it was 5:30PM. 

"Hey pete...do you have a suit for the dance?" Marinette replied as peter also gazed at the clock.

"Uh yeah, why? Oh right...we need to get ready," Peter replied as he got up from the bed. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah," Marinette replied. But Peter gave her one more kiss on the lips and headed out to get ready. Then he returned back to Marinette's place and saw her in her dress that he saved from Lila. 

"Oh wow," Peter replied. "You look...Amazing"

"Aww thank you. So shall we?" Marinette replied offering her hand.

"After you," Peter replied as the went arm and arm to the Eiffel tower.  
***  
Later that evening at the dance, Marinette and Peter were meeting up with Alya Nino and Chloe who has now become a permanent member of the miraculous squad. All the classmates were the there including Lila who just shrugged them off. 

"Wow Marinette, you look beautiful," Alya replied in awe of her dress. Even Chloe who always demeaned her and put her down, acknowledged how stunning Marinette looked with her red dress and black Polka dots. She also noticed Peter was wearing a red jacket with a black web pattern and a spider on the collar. 

"Well I didn't think you two lovebugs were serious," Chloe responded as Peter and Marinette noticed their suits were resembling their alter egos. "You two are serious couple goals."

Peter and Marinette blushed as the other students went to greet them. Even students from a city called silverport were also at the party, including a girl and her boyfriend who has a mysterious secret. Their names were Hunter shade and Caroline Gates. Caroline watched Marinette and Peter slow dance to a romantic track and were in awe of their chemistry. But she also grew suspicious.

"They look cute, but something about their outfit's seem a little odd," Caroline started.

"What is it babe?" Hunter asked as he took one more look at them before shifting his attention back to Caroline. 

"Why do I have the feeling they're wearing their superhero persona's?" Caroline replied rubbing her chin in curiosity. "Wait...They couldn't be...!"

"C'mon Carebear they're obviously just fans." Hunter chuckled as they continued to watch Peter and Marinette. As they were dancing to the track, Marinette then pulled herself closer to Peter and rested her head on his shoulder. Peter smiled and closed his eyes not wanting the moment to end, At least until Nino took over as DJ and the soft tracks became dance music. Once they were done dancing, Peter and Marinette then walked over to their chairs and sat down at the table. Peter was drinking water and noticed Marinette was bowing her head.

"You okay?" Peter asked in curiosity.

"Uh yeah. Sorry, it's just back at my apartment, I just...I felt silly, blurting out the whole 'I love you thing." Marinette replied her facing turning red.

"No you weren't. You were actually...very brave," Peter said as he held her hand. "Why do you feel silly?"

"Because I was originally going to tell Adrien that I loved him...but then..." Marinette replied as she then felt Peter pull her close to him and her head was resting on her shoulders. 

"Marinette...what happened between you two wasn't your fault. Sometimes the hardest choices of keeping secrets is...I don't know what else to say except, if you truly love someone you have to be honest with them. You were honest with me Marinette. Which is why I wanna tell you this before my vacation ends."

"What is it?"

"I love you too," Peter replied and he saw Marinette's cheeks turn pink. She was then pulled into a kiss by him, unaware that Caroline and Hunter were watching them. Caroline placed her hands on her heart and was deeply moved.

"That was beautiful," Caroline replied wiping a tear from her eye. 

Hunter then placed his hand on shoulder, while a small creature named Orion, peaked from behind his collar and she noticed Tikki peaking from Marinette's purse watching Peter and Marinette kiss. Alya and Nino were watching from afar and she took out her camera phone too snap a picture. She was happy that Marinette was with the boy that she loved, but Alya was worried, because deep down, things were going to be different after that night; they were all going to go their separate ways, embark on new journeys and face new challenges. Alya still had nino, but there was also loose ends, the new threat in the form of Mayura and the butterfly Miraculous was gone, but they would have to be strong. Nino then took her hand and they continued to dance leaving the two lovebugs alone. Marinette and Peter had separated from their kiss and she placed her hand on his cheek cupping it. "Let's get outta here." Peter nodded and looked around to see if the cost was clear. "Where to?" "I know a place, and you might wanna bring your other suit," Marinette whispered. Alya looked over her shoulder as she was swaying with the music and saw Marinette leaving with Peter. She let out a faint smile and turned her attention back to the music and to Nino. Lila then looked over shoulder and clenched her eyes in anger. "This isn't over Marinette, soon you and your new boyfriend will pay!" She growled as she clenched her cup with water. *** Peter and Marinette soon each found different locations to change into their costumes and met up on the arch. As Spider-man and Ladybug they had swung across the city until they arrived at the Parc des Buttes-Chaumont, A park that was created due to demand of the infamous emperor, Napoleon. "This is the place," Ladybug replied as she looked around. "Hey Pete can you make a spider web between those trees?" Spider-Man then fired weblines throughout the trees until they were in the form of a web. Spider-Man then lifted Ladybug in his arms and leaped up and onto the web. He then laid her down on the web and he then laid next to her as he removed his mask. She smiled as she moved onto her back and put her left arm behind her head, and her right arm on her stomach. "I think I always knew, in a way...I might've found the one I really love." Peter smiled, "I'm guess I'm the lucky one." He then leaned in closer until his mouth was inches from her. "I'm with you til the end of the line...sugarbug." Ladybug smiled as he pressed his lips against hers and she placed her hand on his cheek. 

***  
On a computer screen in an undisclosed Location in New York, Mayura was staring at the nightlife as the party was drawing to a close unaware Peter and Marinette were already gone, soon another figure had joined her. The man who was once Adrien Agreste was now donning a costume similar to his father but his mask covered his eyes and also had a retractable helmet that concealed his face. They stared out at the Eiffel tower lights and Mayura lets out a faint laugh. "Look at them...All happy and in their gowns and their suits. They obviously are blind that their downfall is near."

"So why don't we just end them now," Adrien hissed. But he soon felt Mayura touch his shoulder gently.

"Don't worry Adrien. Even if they are our enemies, we have to show some restraint including for Marinette. For now we must disappear. We will come back stronger and they will pay. Your vengeance will come." 

Adrien then clenched his eyes in frustration, but a small grin appeared on face. "As you wish, Mayura." They both knew their war with Spider-Man and ladybug was far from over. It was just the beginning! 

To be continued...


	9. five years later

Five years have passed. Despite Gabriel Agreste being unmasked as the new Hawkmoth, the so-called victory had come at a heavy cost. The one called Mayura has escaped with the butterfly Miraculous, and the revelations of all the secrets that were kept under wraps were revealed. Adrien Agreste who was once Chat Noir renounced his hero identity and has become the New Hawkmoth. After the revelation of gabriel's identity, Paris was on edge of the inevitable new threat that was his son, but it never came. Before She moved to New York, Marinette handed over the responsibility of protecting Paris to Chloe Bourgeois who carried on the work of the guardians as Queen Bee. Marinette and Peter Parker have now become a couple after starting out as enemies, and now protect New York as Spider-Man and Ladybug. But the pain of Adrien's fallout with his friends still hurt them and even Peter had to endure more frustrations when the devil's breath incident occurred and the aftermath of the magia crime war resulting in him losing contact with his only friend on the police force Yuri Watanabe. However despite all that, Marinette and Peter grew closer and they both knew they can't give up. Along the way they will meet the mysterious Jack Dahl and his daughter Lizzie. Meanwhile Adrien has settled down in a penthouse in midtown but soon he sees that all of his funds were mysteriously gone.

Everything gone, and the worst part was that there was no sign of cyber-hacking. It was as if Gabriel had just up and withdrew all the funds to an external account, but he couldn't do that from prison. The implications were grave but Adrien was more angry by the fact that his plan was now under budget, which meant the laptop that hit the wall wouldn't be replacable (at least immediately).

"This isn't good, I don't know how I'm going to be able to pay for the lease and continue my operation."  
Adrien scratched his right arm, feeling his veins pulsate and flash violet, then the door opened to his office. Mayura, no longer Nathalie but evil corruption of the peacock miraculous, walked in. She saw her ward frustrated and when hearing his tale on the funds being depleted she could see why but she was not worried.

"Don't worry I know someone who may be able to help, with some persuassion," Mayura chuckled as Adrien looked towards her. "There is a shipping yard in Hell's Kitchen. We will find what we need."

The dark woman clicked her fingers, and from the shadows their latest operative bowed her head, Lila Rossi.

"Lila...Inform our driver that we will be headed to Hell's Kitchen for an important meeting." Mayura instructed.

"Of course Mayura," Lila nodded and headed downstairs.

The security at the lobby didn't bat an eye as the young Agreste walked out, black formal suit and tie with his gaurdian and assistant Nathalie by his side, he had no idea of the dark power they both possessed and that ignorance is what kept him alive. Lila was waiting by the car and opened the door, smiling a simple but edged smile as both of them got into the car. She then knocked on the driver's window and Gorilla nodded, his expression didn't betray any emotion which is also what kept him alive but inside he was troubled, wrestling with the developments and revalations of his former employer was one thing but to see the sweet and noble young man he had been charged with in protecting being corrupted so...he shook his head and said nothing. He was the driver, so he just drove.

Gorilla looked away when he parked outside the shipping docks in Hell's kitchen, he was party to the secrets but he couldn't stomach watching Adrien and Nathalie shift from one form to the other. They didn't notice and probably wouldn't care, stepping out of the car and being promptly greeted by two men in military camoflague civilian wear and carrying automatic shot guns. Adrien noted they looked generic and rolled his eyes

"What do you want?" the first goon barked

"It seems we have some resistance," Mayura smiled sweetly at Adrien

"I'll win them over," Adrien responded.

He then raised his hand and three dark tendrils emerged grabbing the goons by the throat and he started to choke them.

***

Meanwhile in an office building in Chinatown, Peter Parker was among the many interns being introduced to the mysterious Jack Dahl. After his last job with Doctor Octavius resulted in the creation of Doc Ock, Peter was out of a job, and his new landlord was going to evict him...again.

The two core miraculous were the embodiment of creation and destruction, humans often thought the latter was inherently evil but a wiser person knows you cannot attribute morality to something that basic to something that pure.  
Sometimes in order to create something new you must destroy something old, the miraculous of destruction was not evil, not even a necessary evil. It was just necessary, evil was something that required intent and Jack Dahl knew evil all too well. Jack's life had always been in the pursuit of destroying evil, that was always his aim. He had been misguided initially, lied to and used and once the he found the truth he did what he always strived to do, destroyed evil. But that was not all he did, oh no. Anyone with a sword, armour and fancy helmet can wreck some bad guy shit and leave a trail of destruction that's easy...the hard part is what you do afterwards.  
Jack was a father, he had experience with that more so than any other man his age (that he could think of). So he knew it wasn't enough to destroy the evil of the old world but to build something good in it's place. Lizzie was a personal motivation for that, he wanted to leave her a world she could thrive and be happy in but it wasn't just for her it was for all of them, all the children who needed saving, all the good people who needed a chance. It only took one person to change the world so they said, and so that's what he was doing. Five years, siphoning all of Gabriel Agrestes funds, assets, shares, his company and combined with all the resources earned and afforded to him by SHIELD he had built something that would change the world. Dahl Development Industries (DDI), at it's core research and technological advancement into better computer systems, servicing and networking (the cannibal virus and ouroborus batteries pushed their stock levels through the roof within two weeks). And then they continued to branch out, the police project to better equip the brave men and women of the law against the rising supervillain element. They were backing funds for hospitals, more wards, better equipment, more buildings and more lives saved.

Lizzie was the public figure, she had taken control of Gabriel's company, partnering it with DDI and working to make the latest styles affordable and stylish and she was not short clientelle or the flashing light brigrades everytime she walked up the steps of the main office building. Jack himself was much harder to reach, he didn't accept invitations to functions even though he seemed to give the most, he didn't want awards even though his work seemed to justify them and he didn't shake hands or rub elbows with the elite even though his reputation put him on peer with them. He was only interested in building something for the new and better world, so it made perfect sense he'd be there to greet the interns.

"Look at you all" he smiled a smile too old for his face, "Look at you all, some fresh out of your teens and yet here you all stand ready to change the world. I do hope I don't come across as insincere, you've all no doubt faced a lot of...well doubt on your journeys here. That's always been the problem, the older generation cannot seem to grasp that what comes next is meant to surpass them and yet we treat the seeds of the future like something lesser capable and in need of protection and molding and yes that may be true but only to a point. We can only pass on the best of what our generation has, warn against what failed for us and have faith that we'll do better this time. That's why I honestly believe you're all gonna change the world, each and everyone of you has a right to be here. A right to be heard, a right to be seen and a right to thrive and it's not because of who you are, where you come from, it's because of what you are. And what you are, isn't just brilliant but good. DDI has been aptly said to be at the forefront of technological, sociological, medical and community advancement and yet we've not started to slow down even for a moment: why? Because it's not enough, the world is still struggling. There is still people who need help, sickness needing to be treated, lives that need saving, evil that is still flourishing. How can we think about stopping in the face of all that? If all it takes is one person to change the world then I cannot wait to see what kind of world you are all gonna shape, and I have the utmost faith it's gonna be absolutely fantastic"

Among the interns in attendance were 23 year old peter Parker who was moved by the speech. His spider sense wasn't tingling and having heard enough heroic and villainous speeches certain words and nuances could get his heckles up.  
“Change the world...”, peter thought In his head.  
There’s no doubt this man had good intentions of changing the world. However he had some doubts about him.

“You were everything I wanted to be! You just...threw it away” Peter yells to doc ock. His mentor who was once Otto Octavius offered him a chance for him to improve lives and change the world but their experiment on the neural interface had resulted in Ottos mind getting affected. Peter still blames himself for what happened but he’s still fighting.

Naturally Peter had done some research into Jack and his daughter Lizzie and everything checked out, the claims were true, the medical connections, police ties, the core computer and networking contracts and yet Jack was dressed like a man ready for a boxset marathon at the appartment and not wearing a suit and tie

It also got peter to think...was there something he overlooked? He may have done research on him but there was something else missing...what was it? His chain of thought was interrupted when the other interns started to greet jack

Jack enthusiastically spoke with them all, looked over their notes and listened attentively to their proposals. When he was reading his eyes seemed to light up as he scanned every detail of their theories and then he would write their names in a notebook and make note of which department they would be in. Peter wondered which department he was going to be in.

And then it was his turn to meet the man himself, Jack was a tall man but even so he seemed to tower above Peter. His smile was warm but old for his face, as if worn down. His eyes seemed to have a fiery flicker as he locked them with Peter and offered him a hand to shake  
"Peter Parker?"

“Yeah?”  
Peter looked down at his hand then at him. He then took his hand and shook it. “Sorry I was a little startled”

"I'm told I can have that effect" Jack shook his hand paternally, "My daughter thinks I can be a bit intense, so you're one of the best and brightest. I had a read of your application and I must say the statistics were very impressive.

“You really think so?” Peter replied as he let go of his hand.

"Yes, impressive and erratic I must say. During your core education you seemed to be neither here nor there and despite your grades there was a red flag over your attendance"

Peters face turned red in embarrassment. “Well...” Flashbacks then emerge in peters head. Spider-Man webbing up goons, trading blows with the kingpin and rescuing a clerk while shopping for cold medicine. Flashbacks end Peter then just put it bluntly “it’s complicated”

"I am sure it is, Tony Stark had some very positive comments to say on your prior internship with Stark Industries but you decided not to stay on. Why was that?"

“Well...my aunt and uncle were...they needed me to stay local. So I chose to leave and help out my aunt and uncle” he then remembers his aunt and uncle now both deceased

Jack looked at him seriously, his eyes sparked and he then nodded with a sense of familiarity  
"So then, what have you got to show me Peter?

Peter then pulls up the blueprints of a prosthetic leg and a neural interface headset. “This neural interface allows the user to think and it allows function in the prosthetic. This would also benefit those who have lost their limbs especially war veterans”

Jack's eyes sparked, the mention of war veterans seemed to pique his interest and he scanned over the blueprints. The idea of connecting the limb via organic sensory connectivity was appealing but did raise a red flag, but from what he knew about this boy's aptitude he was certain he could circumnavigate this

“It’s not like any prosthetic limb. the ones that would require certain adjustments by manually altering the position of the limb. but not this prototype” He then asks jack permission to use a holo-projector for demonstration.

Jack looked at him and nodded, now with appraising intrigue. Peter then takes a deep breath and activates the projection. He pulls up the patient with a normal prosthetic limb. Then the one with peters prototype. In the presentation the first patient with the standard prosthetic is shown struggling to adjust the limb by having to manually move the arm. With peters prototype the patient has little trouble using his thoughts and the arm works like a normal limb. “As you can see with this prosthetic the patient uses his thoughts and the arm does the rest. So in a way we are giving a second chance for those that feel helpless and for those that need them the most”

Taking the philosophy mind over matter, the potential was obvious but so was the danger but with advancement there was always a risk factor and the risk would be something they could minimize with work. Jack smiled  
"I think this is brilliant Peter"

Peters eyes widened and smiled “Thanks”

"Okay Peter here is what I want you to do" he was writing in his notebook, "If you go to Floor 20, the engineering and theoretical department and ask for a woman called Phyllis Brenner she will show you around and allocate you a work space. She'll also give you my work number, buzz me if you need assistance or have new updates"

“Floor 20 got it” peter replied he then headed to the elevator and pressed the button. The door opened and he stepped inside the elevator. “Looks like I’ve secured a job” peter thought in his head Once he arrived on the 20th floor he approached the front desk. “Is Phyllis Brenner around?"

Phyllis Brenner was dressed in a lab coat over a casual T-shirt, jeans and had long blonde hair tied up in a beehive, tan skin and freckles. She was a woman who looked like she spent most of her time in the office, she looked at Peter and smiled and shook his hand  
"Hello there, Jack send you up?"

“Uh yeah. So is this my work station?”

Phyllis showed him into the engineering department and took him past several office zones where several were at work on blue prints, new medical equipment and Peter recognized people working on the tazer pistols for the police. Peter was then shown to his own office zone.

“This is quite something” peter replied. “You worked with mr Dahl for while?”

"I started work here last year, Jack's been in a constant state of expansion since the beginning and he's very specific about who he hires"

Peter nods his head “very cool” back down stairs Natasha Romanoff aka black widow has exited the elevator and heads to the the floor where jack is at. Wearing a casual business suit for recon she then finds Him and replies “you’re a pretty busy guy. Didn’t think you’d end up ghosting fury. It’s unlike you”

Jack didn't look up from his notes which were spread across the desk as he also typing onto a hologram keyboard before he replies:  
"With all due respect, Nick Fury called the wrong phone"

Natasha smirks, “did he?”

"Yes he has both my numbers, work and missions. He called my work phone which means he has to wait in line, if he calls the missions phone then I answer with due urgency. I'm trying to run a multi-million community based corporation here and I've had to fire seven executives in the last two years"

Natasha nodded, “so where’s your other phone?”  
Jack pulls it out of the breast pocket of his coat and places it on the table. It's the same model as his work phone but with a red protective casing  
“I saw ladybug earlier. She had just stopped a robbery at a jewelry store three blocks from here. She tied up some goons and one of them had a weird symbol”  
“This was no ordinary symbol. It was a calling card, your old enemy the mercenary king.” Natasha then crossed her arms. “It’s why he sent me”  
Jack finally looked up from his work and with a look of rage in his burning orange eyes, Orion didn't have calling cards and nor did he give his coat of arms to simple thugs...this had the hallmarks of a recruitment drive but not by the king, by someone trying to get into the court.

Natasha continued, “we don’t if it’s him or not. But fury said this can’t wait any longer.”

"...", Jack sent a text via his work phone and then one via his mission phone to Lizzie.  
"Okay, let's go"

Fury was in his office analyzing the symbol on the thug and footage from the shipping yard in Hell’s Kitchen. He noticed three corpses that also have the symbol on different parts of their bodies. One had the tatto on the back of his neck the other on his forearm and the last one being on his left hand. Fury sighs “what are you after Orion?”

The agent opens the door to the suv and everyone steps inside. Natasha then steps in and offers jack her hand. They were good together as shields top agents and even keep a close relationship outside of shield. Nat gets a call from the director “we’re on our way.” She then turns to jack. “So I take it you got a cover story for your interns?”

"I'm the head of a technology based, community and philanthropic seated corporation. They'll make their own narrative"

Natasha nods “good.” She then hears the suv come to the gate. The guard is soon patted down and he brings in the car. “We’re here lets go”  
Fury is watching the symbol and new footage of a peacock woman and a man whose stature was unable to be picked up by scanners. He watches as the man uses black tendrils to knock out and kill the guards baring that symbol. He then presses a button to let them in.

"Those were grunts, hardly Orion's best so that tells me he's not leading this op" Jack saw the footage and went into tactical mode

“Barton’s in the room undercover as a grunt and sent us this via body cam” Natasha saw the footage then recognized the commander, “ursa.” Fury continued, “that wasn’t all” fury presses a button and showed mayura and the black man face to face with him.

"...That's Adrien" Jack growled, "Has to be...so he's got the butterfly miraculous and the cat miraculous? He's been akumatised by the darklings?"

Natasha frowned, “What does he want with ursa?”

Fury continued, “we don’t know...” fury then pressed a button and footage was live. Adrien had grown impatient and had a black tendril around ursas throat, his dark voice echoed “you’re starting to test my patience. Either you give us what we want or so help me..."

"You think I'm afraid of you...you're just a kid at play" Ursa chuckled betraying some fear, "You know nothing of war"

Adrien then clenched the tendril, “Maybe not, but i'm starting master the art of torture. You should consider yourself lucky. If the one called fox was in my position he would have you begging for life. Me? I could just end it right now. And believe me I’d convince him to reconsider his code.” Adrien then had a smirk, “in fact I wonder what would happen if Orion knew you refused to cooperate with us? After all it was him who worked with my father.”

"...What are you saying boy?"

Adrien then smirked, “That’s right I am his son.”

"No...what are you saying...your father told Orion to come to Paris?"  
Ursa suddenly started laughing

Adrien then frowned, “what’s so funny?”

"I WAS THERE!" Ursa laughed, "When we come for Fox! I was there, when Dario and Peacock try and stop us...I was there fighting. I shot Dario in back!"

Adrien wasn’t phased at first, but then remembered something else that could break this brute, “Fox is looking for me. If he gets me, I’ll have no choice but to give you and Orion up to him.”

"...You don't know anything....but you oppose Fox?" Ursa smirked

“Fox is our common enemy. But knowing him, he wishes that he finished you those years ago. frankly from our meeting i would’ve preferred the one called wolf. If he was here, he’d be willing to help us” Mayura then smirked in amusement “I hear wolf is quite the gentleman and a much better negotiator. Better him than this dumb brute”

"Wolf would kill you all on spot" Ursa growled, "He don't care for talk, he only kill...but me...I hate Fox...so you want to fight him, well maybe I can help with that"

“Good. Adrien release him.” “As you wish mayura” Adrien then releases him. “Now do you have what we need?”

"10 million dollars digital" Ursa smirked

Before mayura could continue adrien then grabs a grunt but he takes his mask off and bodycam. Back at shield Natasha briefly is panicked “they found Barton” mayura then smashes the bodycam ending the footage.  
Adrien then still has Barton by the throat. He then turns to ursa “Give us the funds now. He’s coming for you”

There is the sound of something being handed over  
"The drive contain all funds"

“Excellent” Adrien then throws Barton to the floor. “Do you as you wish with him” But he gives a side glance, "If you try anything to betray us, I won't hesitate to snap your neck when I find you." He and Mayura then leave with the funds and vanish.  
Fury then bows his head and pounds his fist. He then turns to jack and Natasha “suit up get Barton out of there. If Ursa's still there, make that son of a bitch suffer”

As Fury turned Jack was already gone, as if he had disappeared into thin air

He scoffs “sly fox”  
Grunts are then patrolling the yard of Hell’s Kitchen snipers in position. “Listen up fox is on his way. If anyone sees him we have the order to kill Barton”

Snipers were his least difficult problem to solve, mostly because their guns gave off a high frequency. A frequency which he could patch onto and then...  
All the snipers guns blew up. Natasha then scoured the area but soon she stopped when she heard a couple of grunts carrying their dead friends bodies. “Ugh talk about a rough way to go” one grunt started. “Can you believe that guy almost killed the boss? I wouldn’t get on that guys bad side again”

"If Wolf were here that guy wouldn't have walked out" the mercenary sighed, "Ursa is in way over his head, he's not even one of the beasts"

“Yeah. Hey some snipers said we gotta get them new guns. For some reason they stopped working. Wait what the?” The mercenaryy notices one goon wrapped up in black thread and on the end was a red circle black dots

Fox used this as his opening, with the guns out of the equation and the shadows ever his ally he snuck closer. His Helmet's HUD tagging the bio tracker in Barton and giving him real location

“What was that?” A grunt replied with a stun baton drawn. He kneels down and sees the red circle. Then two shadows leap over the grunt who contacts Ursa, “boss he’s not alone”

"Of course he's not! He's a pack leader, so root out his followers and gun them down!" Ursa was sweating.  
The kid was no soldier and certainly no warrior, Barton wouldn't talk so he was only viable as a meat shield but even then he had no confidence Fox would stop. It had been 15 years and he had only heard stories, and none of them painted a picture of him winning this entanglement. Then the lights in the room went out, and Barton chuckled

“You’re in trouble now.” He mocked ursa

"Shut up!" Ursa already knew he was.  
Fox was in the building, and counted thirteen mercs between him and Ursa. Thirteen war hardened mercenary soldiers, and Adrien only managed to get the upperhand with the miraculous, akuma corruption and the element of surprise. Fortunately he had something Adrien didn't  
"Natasha" he whispered

“On it” then the black widow using her combat skills took down mercs with her signature headscissors and her widow bites.

And as expected the soldiers focussed on her, she was smarter than them so even outnumbered and theoretically outmanned she was the clear and decisive victor which just left Fox to stroll the same way Adrien did right to the bear

Two grunts charged at her with the intent to tackle her to the floor but one of them felt his ankle get tangled with a web yanking him to the floor while the other grunt was knocked out with a red yo yo to the face. The two figures emerged, the first a male with a modernized version of his go to suit, the only difference the white Spider. The spider has long legs and ends at the thin blue piping of the suit. The shoes have also been modernized, now featuring a sneaker-style design instead of knee-high boots. Then another familiar face appeared with an upgraded suit of her own, this time donning a ponytail and a jacket.

“Ladybug and Spider-Man. Glad to see you guys here.” Ladybug then chimed in, “well we were just in the neighborhood and...” Her chain of thought was interrupted when she and black widow saw more grunts were coming. “Spidey go find Barton. black widow and I will deal with these guys.”

“Got it I’ll go join the bickering couple” Spidey quipped jokingly. Ladybug just giggled in amusement.

Fox heard via the radio that the two younger heroes had joined...not idea and not necessary but it didn't matter. He walked into the main office, Ursa had clearly no idea how to run an outpost as it looked less like a tactical hub and more like an attempt to make a medieval torture chamber. And the torturee Barton was less than impressed.  
"Hello there" Fox smiled coolly, "you okay Ace?"

“I’ve been worse.” Barton replied. “I just wish I had some popcorn”

"Shut up" Ursa held a dagger to his neck, "Look at you...so much bigger from boy I once knew...stronger too no doubt...but a traitor is still a traitor"  
"And you're still a grunt" Fox dismissed him, "Where is the boy"?

“You know he could’ve snapped your neck ursa. You may talk big but deep down you were just a pussy,” Barton chimed in. He turns to the fox. “He got away and he wasn’t alone”

"I know he wasn't, you gave him a flashdrive. Ghost network spectral trail?"  
"What difference does it...Oh..."  
Ursa realised he'd been an unwitting pawn  
"Boy is magic, you've beaten magic before but would you beat a child?"  
"That's not your problem ursa...your problem is the spandex wearing air breather above your head"

Spider-man then fired a webline and pulls the dagger away from ursa. He leaped over him and Barton and landed on his feet.

Ursa has only a second to react when Fox fires his whipcord at his neck, yanks him in for an upper knee blow to the face and then a sweeping kick to the legs to bring him into the air before he flips and hammer kicks him down to the floor. Ursa was out cold before Spider-man could make a joke

“Woah.”

Fox speedily undid Barton's bonds, patting him on the back once he was free. Widow and Ladybug emerged through the office doors and saw the bear had been taken down

Barton then picked up his bow searched the perimeter. He looked at the unconscious ursa. “What do we do with tall dark and grizzly?”

"Take him back to SHIELD. Pump him for whatever else he knows and have a team strip this outpost clean of equipment, hidden gold and data files"  
Barton nodded and Natasha then looked at ladybug and spidey. “You two did well it’s nice to see that while shield is busy there’s always someone to protect their neighborhood” spidey chuckled “thanks. It’s nice to know shield also has our backs.” Natasha nodded. “You two lovebugs go we’ll handle this.” Ladybug and Spider-Man nodded before he took once last look at fox before following ladybug as they swung away.

Fox said nothing and followed Barton out, keeping all he had learned to himself

Natasha then places her hand on his shoulder, “we may not have found Orion but at least...do you think ursa wasn’t bluffing? If it had been wolf would he have killed adrien?”

"If Wolf had been here, Adrien would have been killed on the spot" Fox said simply

“And you wouldn’t live with yourself.” Natasha chimed in. “Because of emile”

"Tell me Natasha are you a licensed psychiatrist?"

“No but my time with shield has taught me that we shouldn’t let out comrades take on so much alone.”

"Well that's a nice lesson to have learned, here's another" Fox gave her a cool side glance, "Some battles you cannot fight for others"

“I know. We carry the load and everyone does their part”

"So kindly let me carry mine" he added with ice.

Natasha scoffed and sees Barton pull up with a truck. “What too big” he was of course talking about the truck

Fox rolled his eyes and decided it would do, plenty of space and he could avoid anymore probing questions

They loaded ursa up onto the truck and chained him down. Natasha sat behind fox and Barton. On the way to shield Barton then tried to lighten the mood, “So is Lizzie looking for a new fashion designer?”

"Lizzie is always interviewing new talent yes"

“I think you’ll like this one. Her name is marinette dupain cheng. She’s quite talented. She just can’t seem to land a job” Barton replied.

"Dupain Cheng?...Sabine and Tom's girl?" Fox took a moment to collect himself, "she's here in new york?"

“Yeah you know them?” Natasha chimed in.

"...we were friends once" he admitted, "Did they move to New York?"

“Well they had to. The fashion companies in Paris weren’t taking any applications because of the Gabriel Agreste scandal. Plus she has a boyfriend in Queens”

"Oh really, and what's his name?"

“Peter Parker. Nat and I were just getting coffee and we saw them. He was with her on his way to your building.”

"Peter Parker? He's one of my interns, he's working with Phyllis on the medical applications projects"

Natasha then smirked and replied, “how is that coming along?”

"He's only just started but he shows definite promise"

“Good” Barton then chimed in, “should we send Lizzie a recommendation letter for marinette?”

"And why would either of you want to do that?" Fox glowered at them witheringly, "SHIELD has no say in how either of us run our company, why would you want me to observe either Peter or Marinette?"  
An idea hit him  
"Stop! Don't tell me....it's none of my business"

Barton and Romanoff had eyebrows raised in confusion. “Uh okay.” Barton replied. He stops at the shield gate and flashes his badge to the agent. “Agent Barton romonoff and fox you are clear to proceed”

Fox gave a one hand salute, and decided to spend his time looking over the prisoner

“Move it ursa” Barton started as he unloaded the truck. Natasha has armed her widow bites to a higher voltage Incase of resistance.

Fox dragged the down merc by the scruff straight into SHIELD headquarters where the agents whom witnessed this had to stifle their chuckles

Fury was then accompanied by agent hill after they were informed the agents had returned. “We’ve got a special cell just for him. Good work agents.”

"He won't know about any ulterior plan that may or may not involve Orion but he may know locations for other outposts, fund codes and shares so anything you can pump out of him"

“Good. It’s a start but we’re on the right track.” He then signals fox. “A word when you have time”

"I have time now for a word so long as it's not as long as antidisestablishmentarianism"

Fury chuckled, “It’s about the kid”

...Fox was in Fury's office, both eyes on his one and waiting for what he had to say

Fury sighed, “he could’ve ended ursa right there but he didn’t. Why?”

"My guess is he needed the money, and if he killed Ursa before he could gaurantee the funds would go through he'd be stuck for another way round. That or he saw potential for an ally, or didn't want to stir too much shit against the merc king"

“But did he know it was you that emptied his bank accounts?” Fury replied adjusting his seat to lean closer.

"Probably not, if the only intelligence regarding me and the merc king he has is what Gabriel could have left for him then it's a miracle he found Ursa"

“Hmmm. Wherever he is, there must be more of his outposts and we gotta find them before he does”

"He ripped of ten million, that should be enough to replenish his funds and the flashdrive Ursa gave him is trackable"

“What else could be on that drive besides funds” He added rubbing his.

"Nothing, Ursa handed over the fund codes and the kid didn't stick around long enough to tap the computer and we have a team there to strip it bare"

Alright then. Nice work fox. We’ll let you know if anything else comes up.”

"Also something to note, Adrien made a killing move yes but only against the mercs...the ones we know had a kill count. The akuma corruption on the potential two miraculous is high but...maybe there is some of the real Adrien still in there"  
Fox's hope showed through the cracks

“If he’s still in there behind all that corruption then it’s not too late. The next move would be to know how and why he became this way”

"We know his accomplice is Nathalie Sanceour, under the influence of another corrupted miraculous"

“The peacock?”

"Exactly, that means three miraculous in the hands of demon possessed people"

“Did Gabriel say anything else after you captured him? What else they had planned?”

"Gabriel's clearly entrusted Nathalie with grooming Adrien so his plan is for Adrien to succeed him, but Adrien's more of a puppet than a puppet master at this stage so we gotta be quick in cutting the strings"

“Fair enough.” He pulls up a monitor. “Right now everything is quiet if anything happens I’ll let you know”

Fox nodded and without another word left the office. Fury then activated his computer to pull up the wanted people. They had Ursa but now Adrien and Mayura had become the new priority. He also felt that even though Fox was his best agent, it wouldn't have hurt to have Ladybug and Spider-Man give them a hand.

To be continued...


	10. Enter Kamali

The Shield cells, morning, time to make the bear dance. Fox had told them Ursa would know little about Adrien and Hawkmoth but as the famous english supermarket chain says: Every little helps. Barton and romanoff went in the cell on high alert. Ursa had been stripped down to nothing but his underwear, checked for any concealed weapons and then chained to the wall via full hand covered cuffs. This was a merc who made it into the mercenary army, they weren't taking chances. Barton swung the bucket and ice water hit him in the face "Wake up now"

"I see fellow soviet", Ursa eyed Natasha, "At least this will done properly"

Romanoff then pulled out her own stun baton and struck him across the face, <"I'm Nothing like you"> she barbed in their native tongue

<"yes...you hit like girl">

Barton practically ducked and covered, The Black Widow didn't blink but simply lit up her baton and placed the end under the merc's chin and continued <"why was adrien agreste with you last night?">

"Boy needed money, why don't you ask who took his money?"

Barton and Romanoff look at each other. "You know for a big guy who talks big, you were a sad scared little cub when fox wiped the floor with you. And you were also at the mercy of the agreste kid." Barton smirked

"Fox has special sword, Agreste boy has magic, what do you have?"

Barton Replied. "A bow and arrow but enough to take down scum like you"

Natasha then chimed in, 

Ursa then replied, 

Barton then responded crossing his arms, "So what’s with all the outposts then? You planning a comeback for him?"

"it’s not worth it. We’re done here. Right now we got other priorities", Natasha rolled her eyes as the little they got did little to help.

Ursa suddenly smiled and looked up to meet their eyes "You could always ask Fox about outposts, he knows everything about them. In fact he may know everything about King, and yet you ask me?"

Natasha then walked up him and pulled out her gun. She places it on his head ready to pull the trigger "what are they for?"

Ursa laughed actually pushing his head into the barrell of the gun "I don't know. Maybe Fox does, he was the beast king after all. I'm a soldier, I wait for orders, I follow them and if I don't die I wait for next orders" 

Natasha kept the gun level at his head, disgust boiling in her veins and she removed the barrel from his head and shot him in the foot. The bear growled but took it as expected. The Mercenary King sure knew how to pick them, this guy wasn't in on any grand plan and Adrien had just used him as a stepping stone for funds.

<"you should consider yourself lucky I respect Fox’s decision to let you live. But all the lives you ruined...the ones you took...I often question why you weren’t put down">

<"I wonder the same about you...Black Widow"> he replied with gritted teeth


	11. Lila's offer

While Ladybug and Kamali were busy taking down another outpost, Peter Parker was getting his prosthetic ready for a potential buyer. The buyer was a four star general and had lost his arm in an IED attack. Peter was nervous, but he had put so many hours in he knew he couldn’t fail. Jack had gathered the military men in one side of the conference room as well as the doctors from NYC General that he worked with closer in the NYCHS project he was putting money into. Once they were all assembled he ducked out to make sure Peter was alright.

"Okay be honest, how good at public speaking are you?"

“Uh...” 

This was a setback for peter. He wasn’t much of a public speaker but with a presentation this big there was no time to mess up. So he took a deep breath before taking center stage in front of the conference table and then began to speak. 

“What we have here is a neuro-interface prosthetic that is powered by the users’ mind. Unlike regular manual prosthetics this one functions like a normal limb through the use of neural networking.” 

Peter presented the artifarm, the prototype was bare and without coating so it looked robotic as to be expected. Peter then put on a headset connected to the limb and turned on the light. He then focused his brainwaves and the computer behind him read the signal. Slowly the prototype arm began to slowly rise and open its fingers one by one.

The doctors and military men looked at this with growing interest, the general in particular with clear fascination. Jack smiled

Peter then sighed and thought ‘Alright so far so good’ then he removed the headset and then took out another microchip placing it in the arm. It had the functionality of the headset but it could be placed in the arm. The only way to make sure it worked was for an actual human host to connect it to. 

“General?” Peter then called to the general for the demonstration.

The general gave Jack a look, Jack nodded in confirmation and the man rose from his chair and approached Peter with due diligence and apprehension. Peter then hooked up the prosthetic and turned it on. He then checked the monitor as the limb and the general’s neural networking were in sync. Peter watched as the arm was slowly responding to the generals brain activity. The arm was being raised as the general was left speechless Peter then sighed and thought in his head, ‘it worked’. The military man moved the arm up and down as if playing with a yoyo, slow at first but steadily more natural if not a bit clunky but not in a manner that felt too sluggish.

"General if you would perhaps like to shake Mr Parker's hand?" Jack offered with a confident smile

The general raised the prosthetic and took peters hand

“well done kid.” 

Peter then smiled and was fighting back tears as he shook his hand. The general then turned to jack “Is this kid on your payroll Mr Dahl?”

“He is now” Jack smiled, “I think we can easily see that this is the comparatively easy bit. The tricky bit comes in mass distribution"

"And how much would this cost us?" The doctor spoke up

"Nothing" Jack said simply, "You would pay absolutely nothing"

“That’s fine by us. Keep up the great work kid” peter nodded at the General who gave a slow salute

“If you have any problems with the arm I’ll be here to work out any bugs I find.”

While Peter was being praised, a text was sent to jacks phone from Nick Fury urgent

"Okay, I am sorry to cut this meeting short" Jack kept his smile but his mind was whirling, "As you can imagine Mr Parker has more work to do as always. Keep the arm General, doctors if you would like to speak to my legal aide Jacob Mason in the next office and he'll outline how your hospitals will not have to pay a cent for this aid under the proposed NYCHS insurance scheme"

The general nodded and everyone left while peter still looked on towards jack. In his mind, Peter thought, ‘this was a good day but why did he cut the meeting short? I hope everything’s okay. I should help close down for the day. But I really could use a…’ he then gets a text from marinette, this prompted Peter to forego any thoughts of helping Jack close shop. Jack and Peter parted at the elevators, the boy took the lift and Jack took the stairs. Jack darted down the flights to the employee garage where no doubt someone would be there with a car as always was in these situations

Black widow was then waiting by the SUV along with fury. Fury was sitting in the driver's seat while Ramanoff was leaning on the passenger door. She then sees Jack.

"Really, both of you? Usually I get Hill or that charming geek with the playing cards. He still using the same name these days?"

“Hill had another mission in the upper east side. He tagged along with her, so you got us” Romanoff chimed in. 

Fury then replied, “We figured you should come with us to see what we got for you”

"Oh you remembered my birthday"

They both looked at him as if he was serious

"No today is not my birthday" he rolled his eyes, "And I'm not telling you when it is"

“No. As for you birthday that’ll be for another time.” Romanoff then opened the car door to let jack in and she then went over to the left passenger seat to sit behind fury.

"Okay then so what happened? Did you find Adrien, was Creeley of any use?"

“Ursa said adrien needed him for money. Romanoff and Barton were trying to get more out of him. But then they saw something else happen to him. Check your phone”

Jack looked and saw he’d been sent camera footage of the cells,looking over the footage, his eyes focused on what he saw and he recognized the akuma magic combined with the kwami nooroo's abilities.

"Okay here is what we are gonna do, you guys are gonna drop me off at my place. I will get us an expert and meet you at headquarters in about ten minutes"

“sure thing.” 

After a few minutes Fury drove the car to Jack's place and called out, “keep us in the loop”

"Of course I will, how could I lie to you Fury? Well as it turns out quite easily but I'm not gonna now"

Jack was joking of course but in his mind the wheels were turning, he knew where he had to go and if he was right this could lead them to Adrien all the quicker

\----

Bleecker street

Doctor strange was reading a book on the miraculous while Wong was studying a different spell book listening to Beyoncé. He sighed 

“Using the cat and ladybug miraculous to grant a wish, whatever it may be, there’s always a price to be paid”

Fox was standing before him, how he got in undetected was not something that he gave any thought to...but when he took off his helmet then he gave him his full attention 

"My name is Jack Dahl, and I need your help"

Strange nodded, 

“It's about the miraculous, isn’t it?”

“yes”

Strange then summoned a table. “So what can I do for you?”

"Come with me, we've got a patient for you to tend to"

“Hmmm. Fair enough. Where is this patient?"

"SHIELD Headquarters, cell 2Q4B, Michael Creely whom is currently suffering soul siphoning proxy pain"

“Alright let’s get going.” Strange then teleported himself and fox to the cell. Doctor strange observed him. “This guy huh. Alright let’s see what we have.”

Creely was out cold, sedated to spare him anymore of hawkmoth's machinations. Fox leant against the cell wall where Fury and Natasha were waiting, and had apparently been timing him. Strange conjured a glowing green ring around his hand with what looked like chinese symbols around it as he waved a hand over the downed merc

Strange then concentrated the symbols over the mark that was left by adrien. As a former surgeon he knew that even the slightest mistake could be fatal. He slowly waved his hands as he pulled the mark from the mercs neck.

Fox was recording this procedure via his lens cams on his helmet, taking meticulous detail of this akuma exorcism

Strange then was holding the evil entity and with a few waves of his hands the mark from ursa neck was gone

Panting from exhaustion strange gave everyone a thumbs up. “It’s over”

"So you have removed the Akuma mark from him?" Jack mused, "Is there enough to study?"

“There’s a small essence I’ve kept. This Mark however couldn’t have been done by Gabriel.” Doctor Strange replied. “Did someone else become Hawkmoth?”

Romanoff then chimed in “Yes his son adrien.” 

Doctor strange groaned in frustration “Oh great. Of all the people...”

"We have reason to believe however Adrien was akumatised at the same time he was made the second hawkmoth, and that the usurper of the peacock miraculous Nathalie Sanceour is pulling his strings to carry on Gabriel's work" Fox added

"And what is that work?"

"Resurrecting Emelie Vo-Emelie Agreste"

Doctor strange sighed, “Where is he now?” Natasha then replied, “Somewhere in New York. Last time we saw him was in Hell’s Kitchen.”

"I've kept Gabriel Agreste prisoner for five years now, we learned of all his accounts Adrien would have access to but that problem was circumnavigated when he siphoned funds from Creeley", Fox continued, "However I believe if we make contact with Adrien we can solve this matter quickly"

"How?"

"Because I know how to bring Emelie back"

Natasha replied, “What?” 

Doctor strange then chimed in “With the ladybug and the cat miraculous the user granting a wish results in someone else paying the price. What other solution could you have found?”

"Using the Peacock miraculous as a conduit for Emelie, whom was the original user and making the original user of the butterfly miraculous use their powers to restore life into the peacock miraculous holder"

"Is that possible?"

"The butterfly miraculous works by converting energy into magic and gifting it to others" Fox said simply, "I am sure you've read up on this Doctor"

Doctor strange then nodded, “using four miraculous instead of two. If this does work then maybe no one has to pay the price.” 

Natasha was still feeling uneasy and she turned to jack, “You sure about this?”

"The ritual is guaranteed to work as I stated, Strange is suggesting we use four miraculous but the problem with that is of course that would require the ladybug and the cat miraculous and we only have one on call whilst Adrien technically has three"

“And do you think ladybug would be willing to help with this?” Natasha replied. “She’d be hesitant to give her miraculous for the cause”

"In the aid of bringing Adrien and his mother back it wouldn't be hard to assuage her but if push comes to shove we just need two, the Peacock and the moth"

“Fair enough. Right now we’re the only ones who know adrien is hawkmoth. So we better keep it that way,” Natasha replied. 

Doctor strange then chimed in, “I’ll take your leave. But I’ll be back when you’ve finished your mission”

"Now hold on there doctor" Fox stepped in, "We have one more advantage, you've now got the very essence of evil that hawkmoth uses to make minions and weapons. The counter to this has always been Ladybug's miraculous cure but what if we could find a way to imbue our own weaponry with the counter magic to it. Magitek if you will"

Doctor strange then looked at fox, “Well I do have some time. Alright I’ll cook up some things for you. Give me a few.minutes ” He then teleports himself fox and Natasha back to the sanctum Santorum. Wong was already waiting for them. “Let’s get started.”

Fox clapped his hands together, smiling as things were going according to design at last which worried Natasha as she watched him go into this with too much enthusiasm considering more lives were now on the line

Natasha then whispered, “What’s with the enthusiasm?”

"We're making magic science" he smiled, "how often do we get to see this?

Natasha sighed, “that is true...but...” her chain of thought was interrupted by the process of strange and Wong preparing the magitek weapons. Wong then handed a small grenade with the essence of ladybugs purification.

Strange then handed fox a whole arsenal of magic based tech with anti-akuma in them. “There. I think this is everything that you would need”

Fox looked them over, the designs matching his pellet and sonic grenades in appearance but with white and purple colors opposed to red or blue.

"Excellent, how do they work?"

“If an akuma is nearby you’d toss the Grenade and it would trap it giving you time to destroy the object and the butterfly would be purified”

"Ah I see, sort of like ghostbusters. Suck out the demon, sever it's object link and then purify it" he looked over the pellets, "Do these work much like my sonic devices?"

"In a way" Wong nods, "You can use them to force a purifcation close quaters of mix it's energy with some of your own weapons"

"Really?"Fox looked intrigued by this development, "And what about recharging?"

“We’ve modified them so they could recharge after a few minutes. In the case of using the grenades on the miraculous holders like mayura the recharge time would be a little longer”

"Right so it works similarly to the miraculous themselves" Fox deduces, "Master magitek crafting strange, and if I may ask one more favour: if you're able to detect any of Hawkmoth's akuma signatures you'd let us know? Time is of the essence"

“Will do” strange replied

Fox almost offered a fist bump before remembering Strange's hands and so simply nodded in respect before turning with Natasha to leave the sanctum with his new anti akuma arsenal

Strange teleported them out leaving Natasha with fox and his new weapons

"Okay, we've now got further advantages, an endgame plan and a method in place to track down Adrien" Fox nodded, "And all without any other miraculous aid, with any luck we may not need to involve either spider-man or Ladybug in this"

Natasha nodded “Let’s try to keep it that way. I’ll keep you updated. See you around jack” Natasha then saw a shield suv and walked towards it.

"You take care of yourself too, and think happy thoughts. I don't want to have to fight a spider human with shock taser shoulders because you got upset about cutting in the cafeteria line"

Natasha scoffed. “It was one time”

"One time too many, says Brooks from catering"

Natasha then rolled her eyes. “I’ll buy him dinner next time. But it’s not a date”

"I should think not, he's seeing someone for starters"

“It’s an apology”

Fox rolled his eyes good naturedly and grinned at himself before taking off, his jetpack launching him up to the rooftops

Meanwhile at his penthouse Adrien has de-transformed back from his hawkmoth persona into his civilian attire. He changed into a jagged stone sweatshirt casual jeans sneakers and a New York Yankees baseball cap with a glasses case that had a pair of $150 rayban aviators in it. He then checks his phone as sees emails of urgent bills that need to be paid.

He immediately pays them, the money siphoned from Creeley's outposts enough to put him back in the green and done so in ways SHIELD couldn't track. He breathed a sigh of relief, yes that went well

'Did it?'

"Shut up" he growled

'No I mean really did it go that well? Robbing from Mercs, bombarding into their outpost. Almost felt like the good old days when we were Chat Noir-'

"I said shut up!"

'Why?'

He turned to the mirror to see his questioning reflection staring back at him, the old Adrien, the foolish one, the one which even now still persisted.

“What does it matter to you? That life was just child’s play. Chat noir is no more.” He spat to his old reflection

'Yet here I am, despite all your talk and acting just like father I'm still here. I don't like how we're doing this'

"Those mercenaries were evil men, Creeley had killed almost a hundred people including children"

'And will we go that far?'

“If the circumstances call for it then yes. However creeley isn’t a concern for now.” He then remembers his old laptop was smashed and he needed a replacement. “Our mission hasn’t changed...getting ladybugs miraculous is still the same goal whether you like it or not.”

'So we're still bringing back mum'

That put a small smile on both their faces “Yes but someone has to die in order for it to happen.”

His chain of thought was interrupted when he opened the door and noticed Nathalie was on the other end. “You seem troubled Adrien.”

“No...no. I just remembered I need to get a laptop from the electronics store.” He said as Nathalie was observing him. Nathalie chimed in, "Fair enough but you’ll be accompanied by Lila then. She’ll be your escort”

In his head, “Great I have to be stuck with Rossi? Still her talents of manipulation and lying are impressive. Plus we have the same goal of taking down spider-man. We’ll just have to go with it...right?” His dark persona said to his good one.

Nathalie then snapped her fingers “Lila get the car. You and adrien will be going shopping.” 

Lila then nodded “Of course miss Nathalie.” Once the car pulled up adrien and Lila got in and the gorilla drove them to the local electronics store. Adrien then put on his glasses and stepped out of the car. After he had arrived at the store and found a convertible notebook, He purchased the laptop using cash and was walking towards the exit. But soon he accidentally bumps shoulders with a civilian, Jack Dahl.

“I’m so sorry sir are you okay?” Adrien replied as he steadied himself and turned to the man who he bumped into. Fate didn’t expect he would run into Jack Dahl. In his mind evil adrien is growling, “who the hell is this guy? he's probably bad news…”

Jack had a bag full of drives, cables and a few other raw parts for some of his home projects and the moment he clamped eyes on the boy his eyes widened

"...Adrien?" he stalled

“Huh? Uh do I know you?”

"Adrien Agreste" Jack blinked, "Yes, I erm, Emelie, I knew Emelie"

Adrien’s eyes then widened and thought, “He knew my mom?” He then replied, “How...? Who are you?”

"My name is Jack Dahl...I know what happened and I can help"

His tone was urgent but the emotion forcing its way out was sincere

Adrien frowned and he felt the veins in his arm pulse. He groaned and began to rub his head. In his mind Evil adrien then said, “Don’t waste your time with him. We need to move.” Adrien then told Jack, “I’m sorry I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m in a hurry”

"I know how to save your mother" he whispered urgently, "I know everything, what Gabriel did, what his plan was but that doesn't matter now...I promise you on my life, I can save your mother"

Something compelled Adrien to give him a look and he caught a glimpse of those orange eyes, burning like the sun with frantic desperation but no deceit. Adrien then felt the nerves in his arms still pulsing. He groaned as his rubbed his arm, “Whatever you think you know...I don’t buy it. And whatever your offer is, I’m not interested.” He then turned to walk away adjusting his cap and aviators.

Jack ran after him after a pause and when he was out the store Adrien was nowhere to be seen, he growled almost roaring before frantically looking for nearby cameras...he'd have to backtrack on this

“He was telling the truth”

Adrien was in a nearby alleyway where he had found the car. he opened the door and sat down. He sighed as the evil and good adrien soon appeared in his mind. Evil adrien spat “He’s bluffing. How could this guy possible know how to save mom?”

“I saw in his eyes, just like you did. He knew mom from before, knew about father, maybe we should have talked to him more. His name is Jack Dahl, we can find him

Evil Adrien shook his head in frustration, when the other him made sense he could feel the dark weight on his soul shift and it was most uncomfortable.

“I don't need his help. We have it under control. All we need ladybugs earrings. Mayura knows what we have to do,” he scoffed

“Does she?”

All of Adrien suddenly felt a pause as a hand met his, he turned and saw Lila smiling at him

"Are you okay Adrien?" she tilted her head as she moved a little closer

“What the hell is she smiling about? What does she want?” Evil adrien spat. Adrien noticed how close she was but briefly tapped her away. “I’m fine. The Store was busy and I got my laptop. But some random man came to me claiming he could save my mother”

"Really?" She tapped her lips with her forefinger, "I could look into him, see if there is any bearing on what he says

“He calls himself Jack Dahl. Start there,” Adrien replied as he rubbed his arm

"Jack Dahl? The Jack Dahl?" she mused almost buzzing, "CEO and founder of DDI? Well that does sound intriguing and potentially scandalous, give me till days end and I'll have everything for you in one neat little dossier"

“Good.” He looks out the window and stares at the traffic. But he adjusts himself when he notices a billboard of a jagged stone concert at Madison square garden. He lets out a small smile but bows his head.

Lila notices this and muses, getting out her phone and beginning her web search as well as preparing her other web. She would have the information Adrien wanted by the end of the day and she'd also have a little more~

Meanwhile Peter was just getting off the elevator when he was soon greeted by an overly excited girl. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. “Marinette I cant breath!” Peter muffled. “Sorry.” Marinette replied. “Peter...I got a job” Peter then went against his own words and soon returned the kiss. “I knew you could do it.” Peter replied after he separated from her.

"Ah th' classic lift winch an' glomp", Lizzie smiled as she walked up to the elevator, "...every romantic writers dream scene"

Peter and marinette then look over to see Lizzie and marinette moves away from peter. “Oh uh...peter this is my boss Lizzie dahl.” Peter then clicked his fingers, “oh yeah Lizzie Dahl...I work with her dad jack.”

"Which means Ah can end yer career at th' drap ay a hat parker, sae better hiner marinette ne'er disappoints me..", Lizzie suddenly burst out laughing breaking her serious facade, "oh mah god ye actually feel fur 'at! ye ur adorable!"(Which means I can end your career at the drop of a hat parker, so better hope Marinette never disappoints me...Oh my god you actually fell for that! You are adorable!)

Peter then felt a nervous sweat gland, and let out a nervous chuckle, “Uh yeah. Don’t worry Marinette won’t let you down.”

Lizzie chuckled some more and pat both of them on the back to assure she was having a laugh before getting into the lift herself

Marinette then cleared her throat, “so uh are you doing anything tonight Lizzie?” Peter then raised an eyebrow in confusion, “huh?”

"Ah didne hae much plans beside mebbe workin' it an' daein' some research intae th' new developments wi' uncle russeel, wa?" (I didn't have much plans beside maybe working out and doing some research with the new developments with uncle Russell, why?")

“Um...Well I was wondering if you wanted to get some drinks with me and peter later tonight?” Marinette replied. “Are you sure about this marinette?” Peter chimed in

"Wa dae Ah intimidate ye?" Lizzie grins at him

“Uh I mean I’m not against it but uh...” Peter stammered. Marinette then nudged him. “Sure. You can join us”

Lizzie smiled, she could see why Marinette liked this one. He was clearly a sweetie but had a lot of overthinking anxiety, must be a real hoot at birthday parties

The lift then stopped on the first floor and the doors opened. Marinette and peter stepped out while looking back at Lizzie. “I’ll call you,” marinette replied

Lizzie winked and waved at the both of them as the lift doors closed and she heads on down to the garage level

Peter then sighed, “She seems nice” marinette rolled her eyes, “you know out of the spider suit you’re still a dork.” Marinette then felt peter pull her close. “But I’m your dork.” Later that evening at a local bar in midtown peter and marinette were waiting on Lizzie. Then she sees some familiar faces one was a blue spiky haired man, the one was a bubbly girl with short blonde and the last one a goth. They were marinette's old friends luka juleka and rose

Marinette of course beckoned them over and they all flocked over in a chatty gaggle, Marinette and Rose were of course doing most of the chatting whilst Peter smiled nervously at the blue spike nest rockstar dude who looked like was either chill or plotting something. Juleka had a similar look only more anxious too and then it was almost as if all heads turned in unison when Lizzie Dahl entered the bar.

“Oh hey Lizzie,” marinette replied greeting Lizzie. “I want to introduce to some old friends of mine. This is rose” Rose was then observing Lizzie and rubbed her chin in curiosity. “I like her!” Rose automatically said almost jumping with joy.

Marinette then chimed, “Whoa slow down rose. I know you’re excited but please this is my boss.” She then thought in her head ”I really hope this first impression thing doesn’t come back to bite me”

Lizzie looked at Rose and her eyes seemed to flick to all the new people, glancing over Luka, Juleka and Rose who was smiling the brightest then back to Juleka as if she was sizing them up and deducing their entire story with her eyes, like she could see everything about them before she grinned and leaned closer to Rose and said in the most scottish voice she could muster

"Ay Ay Rosey, I loch ye ta"

Rose then growled but in a rather flirtatious way “ooh you’re something else aren’t ya?” Marinette then chimed in “uh rose?” Rose then shook her head and replied “oh uh sorry...oh I know let me introduce my friend juleka” she then pulled Lizzie by the arm leaving marinette confused. ”what just happened?”

Lizzie wasn't sure either but she had no objections to where this was going, in fact she was rather intrigued

Rose then skipped along like a little girl while still holding onto Lizzie’s arm. She then stopped at the table where juleka was at “Hey juleka this is Lizzie marinettes boss” juleka then observed lizzie from head to toe, “hmmm not bad”

Lizzie looked Juleka up the same way and noted her choice of words and decided to play with that

"Dinnae say that, giz a chance te prove it"

Rose and julekas eyes widened in surprise. But rose giggled in amusement while juleka shrugged, “whatever it is I’m down”

Peter knew instantly that was the wrong thing to say to someone like Lizzie Dahl, because this lady didn't just exude confidence she looked like she was made of it. And in five minutes she had bought them all a round, downed an entire pint glass and shown off a hand trick where she flickered a beer mate through her fingers made it flip into the air and catch it with her other hand without looking and whilst drinking another beer

”Oh man” peter thought in his head, ”I wonder if her dad is like this. I’d rather not find out” Peter then nervously clapped at her performance while marinette was just dumbfounded. ”she’s way different than what I saw at the interview” she thought to herself

And that was it, this was Lizzie unwinding. They didn't know how intense her life really was and so at last she had a chance to unwind and it was very clear someone either digged her or she was digging her or they were digging each other and why the hell was she using the internal metaphor digging? They weren't gonna snog in a hole, unless planting was involved

That thought made Lizzie chuckle.

Marinette then chimed in, “that was pretty good Lizzie. Very entertaining”

Peter then replied “yeah good show. So do you all want to go to the arcade later?” Marinette then smiled, “yeah I’ve heard they’ve got new games”

And that made Lizzie's eyes sparkle, oh she could play games.

Once the tab was paid, juleka rose luka marinette Peter and Lizzie made their way to the local arcade. The owner was kind enough to let them all in and get a few games before he closed up.

And this is where Lizzie began to shine, when they put her in front of time crisis

Marinette was also skilled in gaming but being out of practice for almost a year she was unprepared by what her opponent had to offer.

And even after having a few beers Lizzie's accuracy with the arcade gun was unnatural. She saw the enemy and then shot it, with very little time between, see then shot move on. Rose and Juleka were watching her move like a killer sniper and Luka was actually unsure who he should cheer as the scot was racking up them points

Marinette soon sweated nervously and was distracted that the enemy in game shot her and she was out of tokens. She then put down the plastic gun and rubbed her head, “Sorry guys I guess I’m a little out of practice.”

Lizzie kept on going, she was in this to win and was prepared to go the whole campaign

Marinette and Peter just watched on. While rose juleka and luka also took turns on time time crisis. Peter gave marinette a small cup of water to drown her shattered pride. “Don’t feel bad sweet pea. We all have off days.”

“I guess” marinette replied. The owner soon announced the last call before closing.

And Lizze was shooting in her name at the top of the scoreboard before blowing off the imaginary smoke from her gun

Luka then chimed, “I guess we gotta practice more if we’re gonna one day dethrone the master.” Rose then replied, “it was still fun.” Juleka then shrugged, “eh I prefer single player adventure games”

Lizzie stretched out, cracking her bones, and looked out into the night sky idly wondering what she would be doing if she was working with her daddeh. She scanned the people around her and wondered what the mood was.

Marinette then looked at Peter who looked back at her. “You guys carry on. I think I’m gonna walk with peter.” Luka then nodded but not before he handed her Peter and Lizzie tickets to jagged stones farewell concert. Kitty pride was also performing with jagged at msg (Madison square garden) “Try to make it if you can it’d mean a lot.” Marinette and peter nodded.

As Marinette and Peter broke away from the group they missed Lizzie giving a look at them, as if reading something else before Rose captured her attention once again, “Everything okay Lizzie?” Rose replied while juleka also chimed in. “They’ll be fine. Marinette just needs to practice her gaming more.”

"Yeah yoo're probably reit, jist hiner Ah didne overdo it. Ah dornt gie tae be aroond real fowk much" Lizzie said a little somberly

(You're probably right, Just hope I didn't overdo it. I don't get to be around real people much)

Luka then chimed in “Don’t worry marinette is gonna be fine. She does put pressure on herself but she’s a very talented girl. I know she’ll do great with you lizzie”

Rose and juleka nodded in agreement.

Lizzie decided to guage her group

"Sae whit ye wanna de now?"

“Not sure” juleka replied. “What else is there?” Rose then was also unsure what else to do. “What would you like to do lizzie?”

Lizzie mused on that, there was a lot of things she would like to do. She would have liked if Peter and Marinette could have stayed because then she wouldn't feel out of place, not that she was uncomfortable. She decided not to overthink it and instead said

"Ice cream" she offered

Rose and Juleka then pulled out their phones and luckily there was an ice cream shop that was still open and walking distance from them. Luka then got a text. “You three carry on it's the event planner at msg. I’ll see you guys later”

"When ye see jagged staine lit heem ken he's loch th' loove bairn ay mcjagger an' david bowie, troost me that's a rock an' roll compliment."Lizzie grinned as she waved off the rocker who had sonic the hedgehog hair but actually carried it well into live action(When you see Jagged Stone let him know he's like the love child of McJagger and David Bowie, trust me that's a rock and roll compliment)

Luka grinned, “you got it I’ll make sure to send the message” He then started to walk away and pull out his phone.

After Luka left rose then grabbed Lizzie by the arm and Juleka just shook her head following them and the three girls went to the ice cream shop.

Lizzie went at her cookies and cream with banana and reese's pieces with initial vigour but less so as she looked at both of girls before her. Lizzie decided now was the time to talk.

"Okay ur ye tois okay?"

Rose and Juleka then shiftted their attention to her. “Yeah” “Fine why?” Juleka Asked a little worried.

Lizzie then sighed, “Ah dunnae kinn, loch Ah said Ah dornt aft gie tae hang wi' real fowk. mebbe Ah can gang a bit tay far, an' Ah dornt want tae intimidate ye tois cuties” (I don't know, like I said I don't often get to hang with real people. Maybe I can go a bit too far, and I don't want to intimidate you two cuties)

Rose then smiled, “It's alright” 

Juleka also let a small smile, “don't worry about it. it's all good”

Lizzie smiled and returned to her ice cream, content to know she hadn't gone too far with her tricks, charms and talk

“You're actually really cool” Rose offered as she continued to work on her ice cream. 

“Gotta admit you kind of caught us by surprise the way you showcase your talents” Juleka remembered Lizzie showing off at the bar.

Lizzie then smirked, “Whit kin' ay suprise, th' wtf ur th' oooh mah?” she waggled her eyebrows animatedly assured she was funny by Rose’s response (What kind of suprise, the wtf or the oooh my?) 

Rose giggled before saying, “ooooh my” 

Juleka shrugged, “the wtf”

Lizzie then chuckled, “Aam gettin' mixed signals frae ye tois, as in yer different signals ur mixin' an' givin' aff some kin' ay weird but interestin' frequency. Ah ken a hin' ay tois abit frequencies” (I'm getting mixed signals from you two, as in your different signals are mixing and giving off some kind of weird but interesting frequency. I know a thing of two about frequencies)

Juleka then chimed in, “really?” 

Rose gleefully replied, “oohh what are they?”

“Weel me an' mah daddeh specialise in acoostics ye see, hoo soond waves can f'rm a frequency 'at can be heard oan certain levels an' when focussed can hae different effects oan th' targeted matter. that's th' science ay it, physics tae be exact...if we tak' a swatch at th' chemistry side ay it, weel if Ah coods gie th' reit frequency Ah bit Ah coods gie a smile it ay baith ay ye” (well me and my daddeh specialise in acoustics you see, how sound waves can form a frequency that can be heard on certain levels and when focussed can have different effects on the targeted matter. That's the science of it, physics to be exact...if we take a look at the chemistry side of it, well if I could get the right frequency I bet I could get a smile out of both of you) 

Juleka then crossed her arms and nodded “That does sound cool” 

“I know but it sounds even more romantic” Rose replied.

Lizzie looked at them both, the gears in her head turning as she ran through her memory of songs, music and anything that could be relevant to these two

“let's see what you have to offer” Rose replied rather eagerly.

Juleka then nods, "Now i'm starting to get interested."

Lizzie then whistled a tune, at first it sounded almost formless but then it began to take rhythm and shape and they both identified the tune as 'kiss from a rose'

Rose then clicked her fingers as the song had come back to her, “Oh I love that song” 

Juleka then smiled, “I haven't heard it in ages, wow”

Lizzie grinned from ear to ear, See, got th' reit frequency (See got the right frequency)

“That was amazing” 

“For once I agree that was awesome

Lizzie bows her head and goes back to her ice cream, feeling a little more assured and with a smug smile

Rose then whispered to Juleka “She is something else isn't she?” Juleka then replied, “Yeah.

Lizzie accidentally got ice cream on her nose and tried to lick it off herself like a lizard to no avail, she was either being cute, stupid or funny

Rose then giggled at the sight, “aww cute” 

Juleka then got up and approached Lizzie with a napkin: Here

Lizzie grins sheepishly and takes it wiping it off her nose

Juleka then rubbed her chin and replied, “You know...I wanna try something.” She then placed her hands on lizzies cheeks and kissed her on the lips

Lizzie's eyes widen but she doesn't resist, in fact she seems to push her lips into it and her cheeks warm to the goth's pale touch

Roses jaw dropped in shock. Juleka then separated from Lizzie and quietly whispered, "wow"

Lizzies was slipping her words but responded, Weel... 'at was some chemical bondin' reit thau (Well...That was some chemical bonding right there) 

Juleka, then smirked, “I like it.” 

Rose then squealed in excitement for her friend, "Way to go Juleka!"

Lizzie smiled at that, the taste of Juleka's lips distinctive against the cookies and cream and it put a blush to her face

Rose then tapped Julked on the shoulder Um mind if I try? Juleka shrugged and moved to the side: Go ahead. Rose then repeated the same thing kissing lizzie while holding her cheeks.

Lizzie was more prepared this time and kissed back with more vigor and in doing so could taste the difference. It was almost literally sugar and spice, Juleka was hot and Rose was sweet

Rose then separated from Lizzie: That's...some chemistry. 

Juleka then let out a faint chuckle, Yeah amazing chemistry

Lizzie mused on this and looks between them, and then smiles,Ye ken hoo fowk sometimes compaur cooples tae chemical bondin'? (You know how people sometimes compare couples to chemical bonding?)

Rose then replied, “huh?” Juleka chimed in, “that sounds fun”

Lizzie then replied, “Whit tends tae gie overlooked is 'at in chemical bondin' it's nae aye jist tois atoms comin' together...a cooplin' doesnae necessarily pure techt a pair” (what tends to get overlooked is that in chemical bonding it's not always just two atoms coming together...a coupling doesn't necessarily mean a pair) 

Juleka then replied, So instead of two, there could more? Rose then jumped in "I like that!"

“But before we get ahead of ourselves there is something I need to try” Lizzie then replied. (But afair we gie aheid ay oorselves thaur is somethin' Ah need tae try.)

Rose and Juleka both raised eyes in confusion. Lizzie clapped a hand on Juleka's right cheek and rose's left and gently presses them together before she leaned in and kissed them both, their lips rubbing heatedly against them before her tongue gave a slow lick over both their lowers. Rose and juleka were briefly stunned but they soon let out a faint sigh

Lizzie whispered on their lips “Well?”

Rose took a moment to reply but she finally said, That was beautiful… Juleka also chimed in and said, “Yeah…”

Lizzie then checked her watch, Eh'd loove tae swatch intae uir chemistry a bit mair but Ah hink it's time tae turn in (I'd love to look into our chemistry a bit more but I think it's time to turn in) 

Rose then whined, “Awww so soon?” Juleka then chimed in a flirtatious tone “I wouldn't mind more of that chemistry”

Lizzie then offers her arms, “en ye can follaw me” (then you can follow me)

Rose and Juleka smile both replying to her “Lead the way”

Juleka and rose then took her arms and soon were suddenly skipping around town.

Marinette and Peter now as Spider-Man and ladybug were staring out on a rooftop. Ladybug sighed and felt frustrated about leaving her boss with luka juleka and rose. But there was something else weighing her down. Spider-Man then placed his hand on her shoulder. “Is everything okay?” Ladybug then felt his hand and turned towards him. “Peter...what if I can’t live up to Lizzie’s expectations?” Spidey sighed and pulled her into a hug, “you’ll do great marinette.” Ladybug looked up at him, “I...I hope so.” Spidey then moved his mask revealing his mouth and kissed her on the lips. Ladybug soon returned the kiss and separated from him. “There’s something I’ve...Ive wanted to do with you for a while.” Spider-man’s eye lenses then widened in surprise, “you mean...” Ladybug then giggled “mmhmm”

The two lovebugs then were in marinette’s apartment still in costume but Peter was without his mask. He slowly carcassed her neck with his lips which was rewarded with a small moan from marinette. With more passionate kisses they soon shifted to marinette's bedroom.

***

Back at his penthouse Adrien was setting up his new laptop. He soon groaned as the veins were pulsing in his body. “What now?” He thought

"Knock Knock" Lila was leaning rather suggestively against his door frame, "Someone order some intel on Jack Dahl?"

Adrien then pressed the button on his laptop and closed it. “What did you find?”

Lila walked over, her heels clicking on the floor to indicate each step bringing her closer to him as she leans over and slides the dossier in front of him

"His public image is a lie, the more I looked into his past the more things didn't quite add up. Some dropped stitches in the wikipedia tapestries, lack of old fashioned evidence, the kind of things that make you realise everything in his biography before the present is a lot of BS...but, he wasn't lying about knowing your mother...or your father"

She then shows another photo, from an old staff party back when Gabriel and Emelie were younger and with them were two camera technicians...one who looked exactly like Jack Dahl

“He did know my parents.” Adrien then sighed and turned his attention to Lila. “Good work Lila.”

Lila was closer to him now, head tilted and locked eyes onto him, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Adrien then saw her eyes locked on with his. “Nothing” he lied.

"Is that so" she smiled a very different smile, "Wanna know what's going on in mine?"

Adrien then raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What do you mean?”

"I mean I think we've been given an opportunity here" she pushed her cheek against Adrien and directed his gaze to the photograph she presented, "Jack Dahl was telling the truth, so I say we get him and milk him for all he's got and get back your mother...and then with that out of the way, we waste Ladybug and Spiderman. Then arrange maybe a little accident for one last pest...and we're home free on Dahl's dime"

Adrien’s eyes then widened. This was probably the score of a lifetime. Jack Dahl ladybug and spider-man were all obstacles and Lila was giving him a chance to erase them all. He then had an evil smirk on his face. “You drive a hard bargain Rossi. I’m impressed. Alright then” he then pulled Lila close to him, “I’ll take you up on that offer”

Lila smiled a wicked smile and placed a finger on his lips which kept hers just centimeters from them

"The accident is for Nathalie, you know that right?"

Adrien then lowered his head and looked over seeing if Nathalie was listening, “Do you think she’s planning on betraying us?”

"Adrien, she's using you, she was working with your father don't tell me you can't see that? You think once we're done she's just gonna pat you on the back and leave? You do wanna leave when we're done right?"

Adrien then sighed. “I do. More than anything, all I want is my mom to come home.” He then pulled Lila close, “for now we have to go along with Nathalie’s plans. One slip up from either of us and...I’d rather not find out”

"Oh you don't have to worry about me Adrien, I'm with you all the way" she leaned close and whispered in his ear, "And even further~"

Adrien then locked his eyes with hers and leaned in closer to Lila’s lips.

And Lila licked them slowly before sliding her tongue into his mouth, pulling him on top of her as she sprawled herself under him on his desk

Adrien didn’t resist and soon was kissing her neck

Adrien then separated from her but placed his hand on her cheek, “let’s take this to the bedroom shall we?”

She playfully pouted, pawing at his shirt

"You wanna move~?"

Adrien chuckled, “The office is too small I’d want you to be more comfortable. Unless you don’t mind” he replied as he removed his shirt

Lila leaned up and licked his chest

"Tell you what, after we're done here you can carry me up to your room~"

Adrien then smirked, “whatever you say.” He pulled her close as he passionately kissed her, his fingers caressing her back. He then removed her collared shirt revealing a black bra.

Her hands in turn slid under his shirt and then ferally ripped it off as she bit his lower lip and tongued right to the back of his throat

Adrien moaned as she tongued him but he didn’t mind as now she was on top of him and he slowly moved his left hand and dug his nails into her right butt cheek.

As her tongue waggled down his throat she slammed her chest to his and grinded her whole body against his.

Adrien moaned some more and adjusted himself to where his hard manhood was inline where Lila’s private part was and also grinded with her

Now adrien was grinding himself with Lila the two huffing and puffing but Adrien briefly stops and looks out the window. “Maybe we should head to the bedroom”

Lila growled but then gasped as he pushed himself up from under her, she clung to him and he supported her back and rear as he walked with her kissing his neck

He then looks over to see if Nathalie was watching but nothing. He then let’s Lila continue kissing his neck until he opens the door to his bedroom and he and Lila fall to the bed. Then Adrien removed his jeans and boxers while also helping Lila remove her bra and panties

With no clothes to interfere Adrien then grinds himself up with Lila and thrusted himself into her while kissing her neck

Lila moaned out loudly, before it turns into a purr with a low chuckle and her lust takes her back to Adrien's mouth as she takes his thrusts and grinds with him at the end of each one.

Adrien continued to thrust as he was soon rewarded with in sync moans from him and Lila. He felt his heart beating faster, the dark weight in his veins suddenly lighter and the voice of his conscience or his good side whispering into his ear 'Feels good right'. He didn't respond to that voice, because he was too busy kissing Lila, too busy feeling her legs tightly wrapped around his waist, too busy moaning into her mouth as the tightness of her clinging to his member as he thrusted harder and faster. Losing control and thought he finally parted lips and she screamed his name, like a trigger phrase he moaned out loudly as his last thrust brought him right to her core and then the release. They held onto each other so tight as the ecstatic buzz coursed through them both, slowly receding as they both sank onto the bed and each other.

Adrien was panting as if he had just ran a 5k Marathon, “oh wow...that was...” he then chuckled. “Awesome”

For that he got another kiss, a slow one as Lila rolled them both to their sides, she still wasn't letting him go

Adrien didn’t mind and let Lila continue to hold him. As he continues to slow kiss her he thought to himself, it felt good to be a bad boy. And it felt good to have a bad girl too

He then pulled the sheets and covered themselves as he briefly separated his lips from hers. He then moved his two fingers under her chin. “When this is over...I wouldn’t mind doing this again”

"That's funny" she smiled, "because I know I'd love to do this again, and again and again~

Adrien chuckled, “so would I but...let’s not forget about our deal. And the mission”

"Like I said" she licked slowly up to his ear and then whispered, "I'm with you aaaaaaallll the way~"

Adrien then kissed her on the forehead. “So am I.” He then turns to turn off the light and then gives Lila one more slow kiss before they head off to sleep.

However mayura was outside the bedroom with her arms crossed but she wasn’t worried. She had a small grin on her face because she had other plans which meant trouble for the two lovebugs.... "Sleep well Adrien, but if I were you Rossi...I wouldn't get too close to him."

To be continued...


	12. Chat Blanc

The sun shined it's bright lights as it rose on a new day in the Manhattan skyline. The sunlight shined through Adriens apartment window. He groaned at the shimmering rays and looked over to see Lila resting on his bare chest. He let out a brief sigh but smiled and kissed her on the forehead. His mind seemed still, all sides of him almost felt as one...and then Lila woke up and kissed his lips and the shake up happened. Although he was stunned by the kiss for a bit, he let out a small moan and separated from her lips for a brief moment.

"good morning to you two miss Rossi," Adrien replied as he stroked her hair and cupped her cheek.   
"And what a good morning it is~" The italian women replied her hands as traveled down his chest until they happened to be between his legs.

Adrien felt a chill shiver down his spine but relaxed when he felt where her hand was. "So you still have some spunk in you huh?"

Lila giggled in amusement, "Interesting choice of words," she soon kissed him and got on top of him when there was a knock on the door. Adrien gently rose from the bed enough to break lip contact.

Adrien called out nervously, “Hello?” 

“Get dressed and tell Rossi to do the same,” Nathalie was on the other end and her tone was stern. 

Both of them blushed, with Lila looking a little annoyed. Adrien was a little startled at the fact that Nathalie knew about his evening with Rossi. He soon felt his heart drop at the possibility that she was going to be even more strict than Gabriel was. Adrien then replied, “We’ll be right there.”

He soon turned to Lila who was still annoyed, “Sorry.” 

“hmph, maybe she needs to remember who she works for,” She smiled and kissed his cheek before whispering into his ear very sultry “Boss”

Adrien then let out a small smirk, “Don’t worry, I’ll win her over,” He added with a whisper in her ear. Lila shuddered and let out a small but lustful smile.

But then Nathalie knocked on the door again startling them, “today you two.”

Adrien then called out to her, “Coming!” he rubbed his neck in embarrassment and proceeded to take a shower. 

Adrien Lila and mayura were in a secret room in adriens penthouse. The room was filled with white butterflies and the window was shaped with a butterfly pattern. Mayura then turned to adrien now as hawkmoth with Lila standing next to him. “it’s time for our next move,” She started.

Adrien then felt something in his veins which caused him to rub his hand over to quell it. “Yes, we have the resources and the capital and now it's time to launch the offensive...or at least a distraction”

Mayura then smirked in amusement: “you’ve learned much adrien. I’m impressed. she then hands him a file Quentin beck or mysterio as he’s called is held in the raft. His mastery of illusion comes for being a former special effects artist. You and Lila will break him out as a distraction for shield. But first I’ll need a drop of your blood Adrien. Give me your palm.”

Mayura pulled out a dagger from her fan and Adrien removed his glove to hand it to Mayura. With one swipe of the dagger the blade cut through his flesh and a strand of blood was visible. She then put the dagger away and pulled out an amok. She wiped the blood off of his hand and concentrated her dark magic into the bloodstained Feather. 

“Come my beautiful amok and bring my creation to life,” She replied as she raised her hands. With each movement of her hands the blue aura was slowly morphing into a figure that was a replica of Chat Noir. But his suit and his hair was white as snow, and his eyes were a dark blue.

“Cat Blanc. I am Mayura. You are the embodiment of Adrien’s frustrations and heartbreak. Ladybug has fallen in love with Spider-man, and she also was responsible for not letting his mother come back. You will bring Ladybug’s miraculous and maybe squash that meddlesome pest Spider-man if he tries to stop you. Can you do that.”

The Sentimonster slowly let out a jagged smile and hissed, “It’ll be my pleasure Mayura.” Adrien was shocked but he let out a small grin as he slowly approached the sentimonster. He then concentrated a dark butterfly and gave it to Lila transforming her into volpina.

“Go now and spread mayhem across New York!” Mayura then spread her hand and commanded the three villains to cause trouble. “This is going to be fun! Hahahahaha”

***

The Dahl residence

Jack was hurrying, putting a shirt on when he got the text from SHIELD. They wanted his insight which meant he could go casual and he could easily say he had a contract with SHIELD. He got his shirt and sweater on, coat and all he needed was the Scot. He opened her door...and was momentarily stunned.

Rose and juleka were laying down on opposites sides of the bed and each girl let out a small sigh. They each had an arm over lizzies breasts and were resting their heads on opposite shoulders.

Jack's eyes widened in awe, this was so precious. He almost took a photo but this was not the time so instead he gently closed the door and tiptoed silently into the kitchen

Lizzie yawned minutes later

Juleka and rose groaned slightly with rose and juleka each slowly waking up. Juleka briefly looked over and saw the light on her phone. She then moved away from Lizzie and picked up the phone to see it was a text from luka. Juleka then sighed in frustration.

Rose was still snuggling Lizzie like a giant, buff, scottish teddy bear. But when she heard Juleka sigh she leaned over and touched her shoulder. “What's wrong?”

“it’s luka. We gotta go,” Juleka replied in frustration.

Lizzie then yawns and stretches as she overheard them “Awreddy?” (already?)

Juleka then sighed, “Yeah he’s my big brother it can’t be helped. Even after all these years he’s still protective of me.”

“Awww okay. puir host 'at Ah am, cannae e'en gie ye breakfest” (awww okay. poor host that I am, can't even give you breakfast) Lizzie replied bowing her head.

Rose and Juleka both heard their bellies growl at the mention of breakfast. Rose then groaned, “can’t we at least have breakfast? Please?” Juleka then texted Luka: can we come after breakfast? Luka via text: sure. Juleka then turns to lizzie and Rose, “Luka says we can stay for breakfast”

Lizzie then grinned and gave them both a hug, “Sweit! aam nae a crappy date!” (sweet! I'm not a crappy date!)

Rose and Juleka then rubbed her shoulders then chimed in, “Who said you were crappy?” Juleka started. “You’re an awesome date,” which causes lizzie to grin with a small blush.

Juleka and Rose then felt their stomachs growl again. “I’m starving.” Juleka replied. “What are going to do for food?” Rose chimed in but soon, smelled something coming from the kitchen.

Lizzie got into her dressing gown as Rose picked up her underwear and hastily putting it on whilst Juleka got her sweater on. Once they were fully dressed they left the room and saw Jack in the kitchennette with stacks of fluffy pancakes on the breakfast table

Jack smiled warmly as they made their way to the table, “Morning.”

Rose was soon feeling red and let out a brief, “oh my.” Juleka was rubbing her head in embarrassment, “hehe hey mr Dahl…”

Jack soon turned to Lizzie, “Hey Liz we got a call from our friends in the S Tech halls, so we gotta make tracks but we can give your dates a lift on the way

Lizzie: blushing completely overcome.”

Rose and Juleka took in the smell of pancakes as their mouths watered. “these look very good”. Juleka then took her fork and knife and replied, “yeah I’m starving”

The french ladies settle in, Lizzie and Jack shared a glance. Jack smiled and nods assuringly and she sighed and smiled back before joining them

The two french girls slowly cut into the fluffy pancake and savoured the fluffy goodness in their mouths. Rose soon replied, “these are so good.” Juleka nodded in agreement: “yeah”.

Rose and juleka finished their breakfast and leaned back in their chairs. "That was so filling. Rose replied as she let out a small burp. "oh sorry" 

Juleka then giggled "I don’t blame you rose. Thanks Mr. Dahl."

Jack then chimed in, "so you two are from Paris huh? What brings you two to America?" internally he thought to himself, "don't say my daughter's bed"

Juleka then replied as she got her utensils, "well we’re part of a band called kitty pride and we’re on tour with jagged stone. Rose chimed in "he’s retiring because his singing voice is not what it used to be but I think he’s still got it".

Jack then nodded, well everyone has to go sometime. Jagged Stone huh? He the one who looks like the love child of McJagger and David Bowie?  
Lizzie laughed in amusement That's gotta be th' most rock an' roll hin' ye ever said (that's gotta be the most rock and roll thing you ever said)

Rose then grinned, i guess juleka chimed in "besides his songs we’ve also listened to Bowie mcjagger and Bruce Springsteen. Oh and queen"

Jack then said in glee, "I love queen"

Rose and juleka chimed in at the same time "who doesn’t?"

Jack and Lizzie both started humming the song, bicycle

"oh is that bicycle?" Rose then clicked her fingers as she recognized the tune. Juleka then nodded, "yeah I think it was one of their overlooked songs."

Jack grinned "Yeah Pity he didn't say motorcycle"

Juleka then gets a text from luka: jagged stone and I are in the hotel lobby. Juleka then had an idea "Hey Liz do you want to meet jagged?"

Lizzie then mused: "Th' lovechild ay bowie an' jagger? heel yeah!" (The lovechild of Bowie and Jagger? hell yeah!)

"Luka said right now he’s having breakfast in the hotel lobby and they don’t have to go to msg for another hour."

Rose then also came up with another Idea "Maybe we can also have jagged meet Mr. Dahl."

Juleka then nodded in agreement "then let’s do it".

Jack then checked his watch, "Well maybe I could nip by for a quick meet, don't wanna waste too much of his time".

Juleka then texted luka, "we’on our way." "it’s alright I’m sure since he’s retiring he’d have more time to know you better"

Jack: well depends if I'm the kind of guy he'd want to know better, I mean I think he's talented and handsome but not sure if he'll think the same

"Daddeh!" Lizzie replied as he playfully slapped him and he chuckled.  
***

Marinette’s New York apartment.

Peter was face down in marinette's queen sized bed. He groaned as he turned to his side and saw that Marinette wasn’t next to him. He slowly stood up and looked over to see his spider suit on the floor. As Peter moved along the edge of the bed he notices a folded pair of pajama shirt and shorts on the couch near the door. He soon hears someone humming from the other side.

“Guess sweet pea’s making coffee.” He then takes the pajama shirt and exits the bedroom and he slowly walks towards the kitchen but he leapt up and crawled across the ceiling. He smiled as Marinette was slowly singing the song Sunflower by post malone. He didn’t even notice marinette’s choice of pajama’s a red bra with spider-man’s face (well his face on the left breast) and pajama shorts with a black spider on the front right leg. With the web-shooters still on his wrist he then hung upside down from the web and slowly crept behind as she sang:

Needless to say, I keep her in check

She was all bad-bad, nevertheless

Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck

Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck

Needless to say, I'm keeping her in check

She was all bad-bad, nevertheless

Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck

Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck

Thinkin' in a bad way, losin' your grip

Screamin' at my face, baby, don't trip

Someone took a big L, don't know how that felt

Lookin' at you sideways, party on tilt

Ooh-ooh, some things you just can't refuse

She wanna ride me like a cruise

And I'm not tryna lose

Then you're left in the dust

Unless I stuck by ya

You're a sunflower

I think your love would be too much

Or you'll be left in the dust

Unless I stuck by ya

You're the sunflower

You're the sunflow...aah!

She was so caught up in singing the song that Peter wrapped his arms around her waist without her noticing. She briefly yelped when she felt his hand wrap around her bare stomach. Marinette soon looked over her left shoulder and sighed when she saw it was her brown haired hazel eyed boyfriend resting his head on her shoulder. 

“Morning sweet pea,” Peter soon replied as he kissed her on the cheek. She let out a small giggle and turned her face to kiss him on the lips. 

“That was some evening huh?” Marinette replied as she turned to face him. 

“It sure was.” Peter replied with a kiss on her forehead. “Excited for your first day of work?” 

Marinette nodded in agreement, “Yeah very. I’m ready for a fresh start. It won’t be easy though balancing superhero work with my job that pays”

“I know what you mean,” peter nodded as he sat down on a chair next to the table. “But it’s nothing that we can’t handle” Marinette smiled and soon pulled out a chair to join him. She soon nuzzled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Hey Peter,” marinette started.

“What is it Mari?” Peter then asked as he was sipping his warm cup of coffee with her.

“Do you sometimes wish things had turned out differently in the past?” Marinette replied as she gazed into his eyes. Peter was actually taken aback by the comment.

“What do you mean?”

She lowered her eyes and clenched her cup, “I just…I still feel...like I wish there was more I could’ve done to stop mayura. She still hasn’t been caught, the butterfly miraculous is still missing and now we have these outposts with these mercenaries spread across the city.”

Peter then placed a hand on her shoulder, “I know that the superhero life isn’t easy but we’ve done pretty well with these new challenges. And you finally managed to land a job with the same company as me. Just remember, I’m always here for you and you’re not alone in this.”

“Thanks webs,” She replied as she sipped her coffee. Marinette then heard a cell phone ringing from her bedroom. She then looked at the table and saw hers wasn’t the one that was ring but was Peters.

“I’ll be right back,” Peter replied as he put his cup on the table. Tikki then floated in front of Marinette and saw that she was smiling seeing her little bug friend. Tikki was a little concerned because she also knew about Mayura and her escaping with Gabriel's miraculous.

“Do You still think about what happened five years ago?" Tikki asked.

"Not as much but at the same time, it does occasionally pop into my mind." She sighed. Then she clenched her cup and remembered another bad memory, the day she was akumatized and became an evil version of Ladybug;Miss Fortune. She still remembered her black and purple costume, her hair loose and that wicked smile. Her chain of thought was interrupted when she and tikki saw Peter come back to the dining room table. 

Peter had returned with his cellphone and there was a police radio broadcasting something horrible on the other end. "All units officers are under attack in times square, repeat officers under...." then it went cold with nothing but static on the other end. 

"That doesn't sound good..." Peter said with a worried look on his face.

"I guess that means we're going to be late for work." Marinette pouted but Peter smiled.

"Another day in the life of a superhero huh?" Peter replied.

"I know. We better get moving. Go suit up," Marinette said as she went to change into her business casual suit with jacket and slacks. As Peter was getting his Spider Suit on, he then thought to himself, "Marinette is lucky she doesn't have to change in and out of her suit, I'm actually kind of jealous." After he finished he approached the window and saw Marinette was still in her business suit.

"Ready?" Spider-man asked as Marinette was adjusting her collar.

"Yeah, Tikki Spots On!" Now as Ladybug both she and Spider-Man swung across the New York skyline with spectators watching them from bellow. They soon landed feet first on the sidewalk where pedestrians would normally walk. Then they saw a grim sight, that caused Ladybug to gasp in horror. Police officers were on the ground some face down and others with claw scratches across their faces. 

"What happened here?" Spider-Man replied as EMT's were loading the injured onto gurneys. He then noticed the chief consoling an injured black female officer who had slash marks across mid-section.

"We were just directing traffic when this man in a white cat suit attacked us," The chief replied as the officer was soon carried off by EMT's.

Ladybug approached them, "White Cat suit? Can you tell us more about this cat person?"

But just as the chief was about to tell her more details, the screens across Times Square were flickering on and off. Citizens who were watching the screens also n Spider-Man and ladybug then turned around after the flickering stops and on the screens throughout Times Square and on the cellphones of civilians was a woman dressed in a black dress with blue makeup and the background behind her was a blue peacock mask. 

"Citizens of New York you are not safe. Your so called protectors Spider-Man and ladybug will not protect you. Not while I’m around". 

"Mayura?!" Spider-Man and Ladybug replied at the same time as they exchanged a look of shock. It was their worst nightmare. The Peacock Villainess that had taken Gabriel's miraculous five years earlier was broadcasting throughout the city. But what was she up to?

"Spider-Man Ladybug, your days are numbered and when I take the ladybug miraculous, you will bow before me. But first I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" Ladybug asked in confusion. Then Spider-Man felt his Spider sense go off. A shadowy figure then appeared behind Spider-Man and had his claws drawn. Spider-Man turned around but he was soon struck across the face, the sharp edges of the claws ripping through his mask and cutting his face. The blow had also sent him flying into a nearby Taxi.

"Spidey!" Ladybug cried out as she saw her boyfriend and the one responsible for the attack on the police officers. It was the chat blanc sentimonster. "Chat Noir?!"

He was a splitting image of the original chat noir, with a few changes. His catsuit was completely white his bell his ears, everything. His skin was pale and his eyes had white irises and blue sclera. 

His appearance and personality were different than how Ladybug remembered him. "I have no quarrel with you milday," He then turned to Spider-Man who was slowly getting up from the taxi and pointed towards him. "But I’m here to rip out his throat because he took you from me!!"

Spider-Man then saw Chat Blanc and his eyes widened in shock, "Oh no...Adrien..."

The Chat Blanc sentimonster soon moved his hands and a blue aura appeared in them. Spider-Man and ladybug were soon in for a real battle.

To be continued...


End file.
